


Cat and Dog

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 NC-17 GV演員PARO 雙性  祭品還願文
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. LA on a Saturday night

「你怎麼一隻貓蹲在這裡?你主人或母親呢?」

彼得伸手揉了下小貓的頭頂，小貓的尾巴微微的擺動。一片雪花落在了彼得的手背上他抬起頭看向天空，眼看雪花越來越多但小貓的母親和飼主都還沒有出現，彼得伸手輕輕將小貓抱起放到懷中。

走過大樓管理室時和警衛小哥說了他撿到貓這件事，拿起紙筆留下自己的連絡電話還有住址後回了自己的房間裡。

一打開房間門就聽到興奮的狗吠聲，啪噠啪噠的腳步由遠而近。

「Tom，坐下。不可以撲上來。」

雞毛撢子般的尾巴不斷地在地板上擺動，Tom側著頭看它的主人從懷裡掏出一隻銀灰色的小生物，看起來毛茸茸的，不斷朝主人發出細軟的喵喵叫，它上前舔了一下對方，然而對方不但沒有回舔反而還用爪子撓了它一下，接著又跳回彼得的懷裡。

Tom委屈的低嗚，彼得伸手摸了摸它的頭頂。

「有誰第一次見面就這麼熱情直接上嘴舔的?不被撓一爪子才奇怪。」彼得揉著Tom腮幫子上的肉，笑著安慰它「還想跟它玩的話，你向它道歉並正式的介紹自己，說不定等等人家就願意和你玩了呢?」

像是聽懂彼得說的話，Tom小聲地汪了幾下，小貓從彼得的懷裡探出頭來，喵了幾聲回應。一聽到小貓的回應Tom的眼睛都瞇起來了，嘴角開開的不斷吐著舌頭，身後的尾巴像是裝電動馬達一樣快速地搖擺。

「好啦，你們兩個好好相處，我去準備晚餐。」

彼得把小貓從懷裡再次取出輕輕地放在Tom的身邊，拍了拍Tom的頭讓它顧好小貓後就起身去廚房煮飯。小貓躺在Tom的胸口處窩成一小團，很快地就睡著了，Tom的尾巴輕輕地蓋在它身上。

從廚房的冰箱拿出了雞胸肉，看著手機上的網頁資訊，彼得彎下腰從櫥櫃裡拿出刀子將雞胸肉切成小片，最後全部放入煮開的水裡面，等到雞胸肉全都變白之後取出分成兩部分，分量多的那個裝入盤子裡，而剩下的都切成小丁再剁成泥，整成球狀後放入另一個小盤子。

處裡完一狗一貓的食物後彼得又打開了自己的冰箱，他從冷凍櫃裡拿出前幾天做好的高湯，放入鍋中煮開後加了剛切好的馬鈴薯和牛肉塊進去。

鍋中的湯汁咕嘟咕嘟地冒著泡，門口突然傳來一陣鈴聲。

彼得將火調到最小，來不及脫下身上的海綿寶寶圍裙就去開門，經過貓狗身旁時Tom還抬了下耳朵。

打開門之後彼得看到了一位身穿風衣圍著圍巾帽子壓得極低的男人。

「不好意思，我家的貓是不是在你這裡?」低沉溫柔的嗓音說。

彼得還沒反應過來的時候原本還窩在Tom懷裡睡覺的小貓就走了過來，它抬起頭對男人喵了聲，男人很快地就低下身將它抱起，還用手指輕輕地揉了它的頭頂。

「Jake你怎麼趁我不再就偷跑出來了?嗯?」

小貓被揉的瞇起眼睛，不斷地發出細柔的叫聲。

當男人正要轉身離開，終於回過神的彼得出聲攔住他。

「那個，我剛剛準備晚餐的時候有準備Jake的那一份，如果你不嫌棄的話，我也有多煮……」

彼得話說到一半耳朵就泛紅，男人笑了。

「真是麻煩你了，不會嫌棄的。」他一隻手牢牢地抱住小貓，另一隻手朝彼得伸出「剛剛忘記說了，我叫昆汀，剛搬到你對面沒多久而已。以後還請多多指教。」


	2. Let's fall in love for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定全都是瞎掰

彼得很快地從廚房端出食物，把裝有雞胸肉泥的盤子從托盤拿出放到地上，Tom馬上上前將盤子清空，它還意猶未盡地邊舔舌頭邊看向另一邊Jake才吃幾口的肉泥。

「噓!」彼得小聲地斥責「不可以跟別人搶吃的，這樣非常地不紳士。」

對面已經卸下身上裝扮正用湯匙小口小口舀湯喝的昆汀看著他們的互動，注意到自己腳邊的小貓吃的差不多以後他就起身拿起盤子走向Tom身旁，揉了揉它的狗腦袋之後輕聲的哄它吃剩下的肉泥。

本來還想要繼續出聲阻止Tom吃肉泥的彼得，在被昆汀用手指輕碰嘴唇後就安靜了下來，兩個人一起蹲在地板上看著Tom舔空盤子。

「如果以後你怕自己不在的時候家裡的貓咪跑出去，可以考慮送來我家。」

彼得沒頭沒尾的突然說著，他偷看了一眼身旁的昆汀，湖綠色的雙眼低垂，昆汀正伸手逗弄剛靠近身邊的Jake。

「你不用上學嗎?」

昆汀抬起頭看向彼得，彼得被他的貓型嘴唇吸去注意力，這一定是非常適合親吻的嘴型，他恍惚的想。直到昆汀伸手在他面前揮了好幾下之後彼得這才回過神。

「不、不用，我已經開始工作了。」彼得緊張的舔了下嘴唇，咽了口口水「除了接到公司通知要去拍攝以外基本上都是放假在家的。」

「拍攝?是拍照片嗎?還是影片?」昆汀撫摸Jake的肚皮，小貓發出了舒服的呼嚕聲「或許我們可能會有合作的那一天。」

彼得撓了撓自己的頭髮「或許吧?」

正當他猶豫要不要開口詢問昆汀的職業時，像是會讀心術一般，昆汀開口稍微說了一下自己的職業。

「算是演員?反正我做的還算挺開心的。」

「啊……那就好，希望會有合作的那一天。」

昆汀抱起地板上正和黃金獵犬玩的正歡的小貓，把它放入懷中之後把圍巾和帽子都穿上。

「啊對了，加一下聯絡方式吧?」昆汀從口袋裡掏出手機，滑開屏保後點開「以後要是有需要你幫忙我再跟你聯絡。」

「啊、好的。」

彼得很快地說出自己的電話號碼，昆汀的手指飛快地按在虛擬鍵盤上輸完名字後當場撥了電話給彼得。

「這個就是我的號碼了。」

「我、我記住了。」

彼得也很快的把來電設成聯絡人，還私心的在後面加了特殊備註。

昆汀對彼得露出笑容，把手機收回口袋裡，彎下腰摸了下Tom的頭之後就開門回到自己家，關上門之前還抱著Jake朝另一邊的彼得揮爪。

「祝你有個好夢。」

耳中不斷地迴響著昆汀柔和的嗓音，回到屋中的彼得臉整個燒紅，他抱著自己的寵物狗冷靜了好一會才起身收拾餐具。

Tom在他洗碗的時候窩在客廳角落裡的狗窩咬著它最愛的玩偶，突然手機一陣鈴聲響起，彼得以為是隔壁新鄰居的來電，把手上的泡沫洗去之後連要擦乾手都忘了，直接把電話接起。

「明天拍攝臨時需要你到場幫忙。」對面的女聲說到「原本負責拍攝的威爾遜家裡出了點事情他需要趕回去處理，好不容易跟Sinister Six協商了這次的拍攝，Boss有交代絕對不能讓對方抓到我們有什麼失誤，免得他們那群人最後來跟我們討要增加利潤分成。」

聽著伊迪絲的聲音，彼得嗯了幾聲回應，在看到突然冒出的簡訊後他嘆了口氣。

「要不是今年界內抽籤跟他們分到同一組，Boss又好勝心切不想因為以前的爭執喪失能蟬聯最佳影片的機會……你有在聽我說話嗎彼得?」

聽到彼得嘆氣，伊迪絲停下她正在說的話。

「你OK嗎?壓力不要太大，我知道你轉正之後突然被指定要拍邀角逐獎項的影片會有些緊張，但你一定能做得到的，相信自己吧!」

「沒是我很好，我明天會準時到場的，明天見伊迪絲。」

對面的伊迪絲聽到他說自己很好之後又叮囑了幾句，很快地就掛了電話。

彼得把流理台裡洗淨的餐盤都放進烘碗機裡，設定好時間後他就去浴室裡洗澡。

洗完澡之後彼得躺在自己鬆軟的床上，滿腦子都是隔壁鄰居的樣貌，他在心中想像著對方瀏海放下的樣子，想著想著就把自己的頭埋入枕頭中，不斷的譴責自己，對自己說隨便幻想他人的樣貌是非常不對的事情。

扯開枕頭彼得大口大口的吸著氣，不斷地背元素週期表試圖緩和心情，好讓自己的內心平靜下來。

終於，背誦元素活性順序背到一半時彼得終於陷入夢鄉。


	3. Boys like you

「嗨彼得。」

「嗨伊迪絲。」

彼得向他剛走進拍攝現場的同事揮了揮手，低下頭繼續調整拍攝的機器，他並沒有注意到伊迪絲身後跟了一個人。

「我想你過來之前應該也有仔細看過合約內容了，會拍多種主題然後挑最好的那一部出去參賽，不過我想你拍什麼都一定會好看的。」

伊迪絲笑著拍了下昆汀的肩膀，昆汀面帶笑容的點了點頭，目光轉向被設備擋住只露出褲子的人，眼睛微微的瞇了起來。

聽著女孩的笑聲彼得對她突如其來的轉變感到十分好奇，他抬起頭望向伊迪絲，卻意外地看到疑似自己鄰居的男人。

「貝克先生?」

彼得不確定的問到，他有輕微的臉盲症狀以至於不能將放下瀏海的昆汀和早上出門前才剛碰面的人對上。

「嗨彼得，又見面了。」

昆汀笑著和他揮了揮手，手上正拿著鏡頭的彼得在確認之後差點把東西摔到地上。

「噢、嗨。」彼得尷尬地和昆汀揮手。

Shit!一見鍾情的暗戀對象是我即將要拍的GV的主演是怎麼一回事，彼得內心的小人不斷地來回踱步。

「你們兩個認識嗎?」伊迪絲目光不斷地在兩人之間來回，最後開心了拍了下手掌「太好了，我現在覺得我們這部片絕對沒有問題了，今年一定會拿下冠軍。」

「彼得是我們公司裡最有淺力的新人攝影師，然後我們又有蟬聯好幾屆榜首的昆汀……這還能不得獎我就要跳槽到Sinister Six。」伊迪絲陷入了自己的世界裡不斷的碎念，她掏出口袋裡的手機飛快地打著字，按下傳送鍵把電郵寄給老闆。

昆汀蹲下身伸手朝彼得眼前晃了幾下，看到彼得終於回過神後笑著調戲他。

「不應該啊，既然是色情影片攝影師的話怎麼會認不出我的臉呢? 雖然題材特殊了點……」他的手指蹭過彼得的臉頰，最後停留在溫熱的唇瓣上。「我好看嗎彼得?」

「很……很好看。」彼得緊抓手上的器具，生怕它們又像剛才一樣掉落。

昆汀的指尖轉移陣地，輕輕的捏著彼得的耳垂小力的揉揑那薄薄的軟肉，富有技巧的按壓讓彼得的臉越來越紅，還時不時的蹭過他後頸的敏感處。

就在彼得覺得自己的臉快要起火燃燒的時候，剩下的工作人員一一的到齊了。

「哇哦，這是在培養感情嗎?」

經過一旁的克林特吹了聲口哨，結果被娜塔莎用檔案拍了下頭。

「呃、我想、我們該起來了。」

彼得伸手指了指已經擺好的床鋪還有旁邊已經做好準備正等著幫昆汀化妝的汪達，昆汀的手指離開他的耳朵在他頭頂亂揉一把後走向汪達。

「彼得，等等昆汀化好妝後就差不多可以開始拍攝了，今天先拍自慰橋段就可以了，插入的劇情要等後面找到合適的男演員後再來。」

伊迪絲從牆角走回彼得身邊，小聲地和他叮囑注意事項。

「等等，如果是我直接開拍的話，導演沒問題嗎?」說完這句話的彼得接收到了一個來自伊迪絲的大白眼。

「你該不會沒有注意看我昨天發給你的消息吧?」伊迪絲伸手捏住彼得的耳垂，咬牙切齒的在他耳畔低聲說「你這次身兼導演，這部的劇本和編制跟以往不同!」

彼得連忙和伊迪絲不斷低聲道歉，雖然耳朵就快要被揪下來了但他連躲都不敢躲，幸好一旁的娜塔莎過來告訴伊迪絲有事需要她去通知老闆，伊迪絲這才放走彼得。

彼得確認好一切的設備都沒問題後，轉頭看向正在化妝的昆汀，他不確定昆汀是不是在看這邊，瀏海下的眼眸就像是清晨被霧壟罩的湖面，朦朧的樣子讓人看不清。


	4. Despacito

昆汀穿著被打濕的衣服坐在床上，渾身濕漉，手指碰上胸前的鈕扣，半透明又貼身的襯衫讓人看了不禁產生許多遐想，想要他再脫的更多一些，讓人能勾盡情的揉捏那飽滿的胸部曲線。

鏡頭後的彼得下意識的咽了口口水。

上身的襯衫褪下一半，昆汀向後倒在床上，雙頰泛紅、低沉的喘息聲四散在空間裡，掏出半勃的男性器官隨意撸動幾下後，指尖向下，伸入半開的褲檔進到更深處的穴口，細微的水聲響起，眼神一點一點的渙散。

像是覺得不夠，昆汀不斷地張口喘氣，努力的伸長手抓過床鋪另一頭的長條型抱枕，雙腳緊緊的纏住抱枕，按摩自己私處的動作從未停下。

鏡頭放大、聚焦在他仰起的脖頸。

喉結小幅度的滾動，曖昧的水漬和喘息聲交織，終於在某一秒昆汀到達了頂點，輕微顫抖的身體、還有撲閃的睫毛，眼角的水珠慢慢滴落和濕透的被單融為一體。

最後眼睛慢慢的闔上，昆汀躺在凌亂的床上沉沉的睡去。

「OK!」彼得喊到。

周邊的工作人員大半都退出拍攝的房間，留下彼得和昆汀，讓彼得能夠有個空間和昆汀溝通，以及讓昆汀在起身梳洗換裝的時候不要太過尷尬。

彼得從旁邊的櫃子裡拿出了一條小毛巾和一條浴巾，走到昆汀身邊蹲下，幫他把咒的不像樣的衣服脫下，用浴巾包住昆汀，再用毛巾將他的頭髮擦乾。

「你還有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎?」

彼得坐在床邊看著頭髮微乾後站起來正要走向一旁的淋浴間沖洗的昆汀。

「我以為這時候應該是要討論剛剛拍的過程跟表現是不是有什麼沒有達成或是需要修正的?」昆汀一手抓著腰間的浴巾一手撥弄自己的瀏海，把髮絲全部都梳上去露出光潔的額頭。

「還、還不錯。」

說完彼得看到昆汀的眉頭向上挑起，像是不贊成他的樣子，彼得試圖說些什麼最後還是決定閉上嘴巴。

昆汀走進淋浴間沖洗自己，水聲嘩啦嘩啦地響起，在外面晃了一圈又回到拍攝現場的工作人員們在門外打手勢問彼得是不是可以進來收拾場地了，彼得點了點頭並走近他們身邊小聲叮囑動作要快後就讓他們進門收拾。

「有點有趣啊，彼得。」娜塔莎輕輕地拍了下彼得的背，指了下淋浴間，滿含深意的告訴彼得「加油。」

而站在不遠處的指揮收拾房間的克林特聽到後也轉過來對彼得作了個加油打氣的動作，彼得只好笑著跟娜塔莎說好。

等昆汀洗好後房間已經收拾乾淨了，剛才凌亂不堪的床鋪已經換了新床單，彼得一個人坐在鏡頭後面擺弄著設備。

「我覺得你剛才那樣很好。」彼得頭也沒抬的說到。

昆汀拿起床上放著的衣服穿上，聽到他這句話後慢慢地走向他面前。

「你看著我的眼睛，再對著我說一次。」昆汀輕聲地說。

彼得慢慢地抬起頭，雙頰略微泛紅，一抬眼就不小心看到昆汀沒扣好的領口裡那誘人的曲線，他深深的吸了一口氣。

「你剛剛、真的、很好看。」他說。

「我猜你一定是沒看過其他好的片子，才會莫名其妙地說我很好看。」

昆汀伸手碰了下彼得的臉頰，眼睛看向彼得剛剛正在重看的錄像。

「你以前一定沒拍過這種題材。」昆汀指著螢幕上喘息的自己肯定的說到「通常其他導演都會要求這個橋段衣服要再解更開一些，低喘聲雖然有達標，但這邊腰肢要更軟一些。」


	5. If we have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 餐廳人員基本上是星際異攻隊的成員。
> 
> 雖然沒有說清楚但大家應該都看的出來?

「我之前是只有拍過男女的。」彼得摸了摸自己的鼻子，小聲地回「雙性的是第一次拍，GV也是。」

「難怪。」昆汀把領口的扣子扣好披上掛在一旁的大衣，歪頭看著彼得，想了一下後開口問他「要一起去吃個飯嗎?明天你放假吧?一起看一下你以前的拍攝手法，再看今天拍的有沒有需要微調的地方，之後可以再改。」

「啊哦、好啊。」

彼得把器材全都收好，跟著昆汀一起搭電梯到停車場。

「你有駕照了嗎?既然會開車的話就給你開吧!」

昆汀翻找包包，從裡面掏出鑰匙後遞給彼得，他的眉眼微彎狡黠的笑容讓彼得直接淪陷在其中，接過鑰匙後他坐進駕駛座開始擔任司機，耳畔聽著昆汀的指揮，這個巷子出口左轉、下一個紅綠燈右轉、直行到某個招牌底下後停住。

停好位子後彼得拔出鑰匙，正當他要自己解開安全帶時溫熱的指頭碰上了他的手，昆汀已經解開自己的安全帶整個人俯到他身上，溫熱的鼻息撲撒在彼得的臉上，彼得眨了下眼睛，在昆汀解開起身離去的時候柔軟的唇像是不經意似的擦過了他的額頭。

幸好外面的天色已經暗了下來，車內陰暗的樣子讓人看不清楚面部表情，不然昆汀可能就會發現彼得的臉紅到能跟番茄相比了。

「走吧，下車了。」

昆汀打開車門，聽到開門聲響的彼得也回過神開門下車。

推開木門之後兩人進到了一間內裡充滿木質裝潢的小餐廳，看到熟客前來的老闆開心的迎上前，拍了幾下昆汀的肩膀問他家裡的小貓如何、換了住處感覺怎麼樣，昆汀搭著他的肩膀滿面笑容地回答他的問題。

站在一旁的彼得直愣愣地看著昆汀閃亮溫暖的笑容，注意到昆汀身後跟著的人，老闆問昆汀這是誰，昆汀附在耳旁低聲地說了幾句，太過細小的聲音彼得並沒有聽清，只見老闆朗聲大笑後叫過遠處正和內場的甜點師說話的服務生，讓她把菜單拿過來讓第一次造訪的彼得看，臨走之前還丟下了句建議彼得試試生蠔的話，昆汀笑著回罵他，彼得整個人就像燒開的水壺似的，面目通紅就差沒頭頂冒氣了。

「你可以試一試他們家的義大利肉丸，聽說很不錯吃。」

昆汀指了菜單右下角的圖片，遠處廚房裡的老闆大聲地反駁他。

「什麼很不錯!明明就超級好吃!」

揮舞著鏟子的老闆下一秒就被身旁的老闆娘狠狠的巴了下頭，待在櫃檯算帳的夥計一點情面不留的瘋狂大笑，坐在他身旁安靜聽音樂的男人抬起頭來快速的親了下夥計的唇角，突然被襲擊的夥計愣了一下之後罵咧咧的擦去嘴角沾到的口水。

整個餐廳裡充滿歡樂的氣息。

點完餐後服務生就把單子遞去廚房，老闆看了眼單子上寫的東西，從裡面探出頭對著昆汀辦了個鬼臉，在被老闆娘拖回去內場前還不忘給他比了一個中指。

「他怎麼突然這樣?」不明所以的彼得好奇地問到。

「因為我每次都點他的義式培根蛋麵，」端起水杯慢慢地喝了一口，昆汀朝內場好不容易從地上爬起的老闆回敬了一根中指「還特別備註不要奶油不要培根不要雞蛋不要起司。」

彼得忍不住地噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「剛拍完片就是需要吃一頓高熱量的食物犒賞自己。」

謝過端菜上桌的服務生後，昆汀拿起叉子開始捲麵小口小口地認真吃著，也拿到肉丸的彼得用刀切開肉丸後叉子叉起放入嘴裡，入口十分地鬆軟，豬絞肉綿細、裡頭的牛肉丁則保持了彈嫩的嚼勁，茄汁酸香和起司醇厚的味道在嘴裡散開。

「你看，我就說很好吃吧!」

昆汀從一旁拿起紙巾，仔細地替彼得擦去嘴角的番茄醬，彼得點了點頭。

「這家的肉丸真的很好吃。」

他看向內場的老闆，對老闆比出了非常棒的手勢，看到他這麼做的昆汀在旁邊讓他不要誇獎老闆，否則老闆膨脹之後手藝瘋狂退步就慘了。聽到昆汀說的話，老闆揚言下次昆汀再來餐費跟小費必定要加倍計算，最後他還轉頭看向彼得，笑著說以後可以給彼得打對折。

結完帳後兩人離開了餐廳，回到車上後昆汀閉上雙眼養神，彼得認真地開車，在回到住處的時候彼得發現昆汀竟然睡著了，他拿出手機偷偷地拍了張昆汀的睡顏，把手機收到口袋裡後輕拍昆汀的肩膀喚醒對方。

在房門口道別後兩人各自回到了自己的住處，彼得親暱的揉了揉自家黃金獵犬的耳朵後脫下衣服走進臥室沖洗身體。想到明天要做的事，彼得緊張的不斷深呼吸，放輕鬆彼得，不過只是一起看片研究技巧而已，不會有事的。

然而到洗完澡後，已經躺在床上的彼得還在不斷的深呼吸盯著天花板不放。


	6. Water Fountain

彼得發誓這絕對是他人生中最害羞的時刻。 

他現在正在和昆汀一起看片，彼得不知道為什麼自己現在滿腦子都是想要找個地洞鑽下去，明明昆汀在看自己的片子能夠用很認真研究的態度去看，為什麼自己做不到?明明自己才是最需要認真的人啊!他恍惚的看著昆汀放在自己腿上的手。

「這裡，你看。」昆汀抬起手動了一下滑鼠把視窗縮小，點了另一部片把進度調往前拉了一小段後播給彼得看「後面可以考慮用這種運鏡方式，這種方法可以更好的拍出我們想要的感覺。」

他側過頭看向身旁神情恍惚的人，輕輕的拍了一下彼得的肩膀。

「怎麼了嗎?害羞了?」

彼得連忙搖頭。

「沒、沒有，我口有點渴我去倒一點水。」

他從沙發上站起身走到廚房，Tom也從地上起來跟著他，尾巴歡快地搖動著，走到一半的時候彼德轉身問坐在沙發上摸貓的人。

「對了你也要來一點水嗎?」

「好啊。」昆汀微笑回應。

看著消失在門後的人，腿上的小貓低聲地叫了幾下，昆汀也跟著輕聲地笑了。

「你也跟我一樣覺得他逗起來很好玩對吧?」

昆汀抱著自己腿上的小貓吸了一口，小貓伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔了下他的唇角。

「啊好啦、好啦。」

昆汀笑著把賣力舔他唇角的小貓抱開，剛倒完水回來的彼得看到這個畫面也忍不住的笑了。腳邊的Tom直接跳上沙發，它也開心地舔起小貓，被舔濕頭上毛髮的Jake咪嗚的叫著，還差點因為Tom舔的太過大力摔下沙發，彼得眼明手快的把小貓扶住。

看著縮到沙發角落不願出來的Jake，Tom哀怨的低嗚著，它抬起頭望向一旁的彼得，張口咬住衣襬試圖讓彼得幫它解決Jake不願意理它的狀況。

彼得輕輕地拍了下愛犬的腦袋，溫和的告訴它等Jake心情平復了自然就會理它，讓它先離開沙發回到地板上。Tom一臉委屈的下了沙發，它趴在地上眼睛直勾勾的盯著仍躲在角落裡的貓，頭上的耳朵垂了下來。

昆汀從口袋裡掏出自家小貓最喜歡的零食，把它從角落中逗出來後抱著輕聲地安撫了幾句，吃了零食心情變好的小貓從昆汀的腿跳下，鑽到毛茸茸的狗肚皮蜷成一團，閉上眼睛開始睡覺。

看了眼窩在一塊的一狗一貓，彼得終於坐回了原本屬於他的位子，昆汀又開始放著自己先前拍過的影片，仔細的告訴彼得什麼樣的運鏡方式最適合凸顯出自己的特色，彼得端著水杯默默地喝著，偶爾嗯一聲回應昆汀。

在把昆汀認為很重要的幾個片段看完之後，他們對了下各自手邊有的影片大綱，確認了後天應該要拍攝的進度跟細節。

「我們這一部分應該是要在教室裡拍攝對嗎?」

「我想是的，我和伊迪絲確認一下她有沒有先預約場地。」

彼得拿起手機撥了伊迪絲的電話，在和另一頭的人確認後朝昆汀點了頭，彼得掛斷電話後昆汀站起身子伸了一個懶腰，窩在Tom懷裡的Jake看到後慢慢的走到他腳邊蹭了幾下，昆汀彎下腰抱起自己的貓。

突然口袋裡的手機震了幾下，昆汀把小貓放到桌上掏出自己口袋裡的手機，看完簡訊的他皺起眉頭，不耐的嘖了聲。

「怎麼了嗎?」彼得擔心的問到。

「沒什麼，我有事情先帶Jake走了。」昆汀抱起自家的貓出了彼得的家門，在進自家門之前他轉過頭朝彼得笑了下「我們後天片場見。」

「好的!昆汀先生再……見……」

彼得尷尬的放下揮舞的手，望向對面還沒等他說完話就突然關上的門，摸了下自己的鼻頭後彼得轉身回了自己的屋裡。

於此同時，回到屋裡的昆汀打給了傳簡訊給他的人。

「你為什麼要去指導那個新人導演?不是早就說好這次無論用什麼方法都要讓史塔克他們拿不到業內的獎項嗎?」

對面的人追問著昆汀。

「因為他還挺有天賦的啊!」昆汀點了一根菸放入嘴中，吸了一口之後緩緩地吐出一個煙圈「讓他成長之後再毀掉不是更好嗎?」

對面的人像是不知道要怎麼回昆汀似的，沉默了幾十秒後才又開口。

「好吧你開心就好。反正拍片的是你，要怎麼弄也是你，你決定好就可以了。」

「嗯哼。」

「不過要我說啊、你還真是狠毒，就這樣對新人下手什麼的。」

「多謝誇獎。」

掛斷電話，昆汀望著手上就快燃燒殆盡的菸，在燒到指頭前他把菸摁熄在菸灰缸裡，轉過頭望向蹲在櫃子上頭的毯子正抓著自己尾巴玩的小貓，他低低的笑了起來


	7. 炮機

昆汀坐在電腦面前，他正溫聲的和電腦另一端的學生們講解文本中幾個比較特殊且具有象徵性的字詞，學生們一邊看著昆汀分享在螢幕上的簡報檔案，一邊認真的把各個重點記錄下來。

禁足期間的線上課程似乎並沒有想像中的無聊，電腦螢幕裡的教授依舊和先前一樣西裝筆挺，整個人的氣色也非常好，臉頰上帶有淡淡的紅暈，內容也和以往一樣的充實有趣。

除了若隱若現的嗡鳴聲以外，今天應該能算是理想中的優良網課。

昆汀等著學生慢慢在指定的留言區發表他們的想法，身下的撞擊讓他忍不住的倒吸了一口氣，注意到他發出鼻子吸氣的聲音，有些學生還緊張的在聊天室裡問他是不是人不舒服要注意身體。

他忍住因為機器突然加快差點漏出嘴的尖叫，啞著嗓子低聲的回應學生。

「沒事的，我只是前一天晚上沒睡好。」

在獲得答案之後的學生們繼續專心的回答剛剛昆汀給他們佈置的問題，昆汀動了動滑鼠把麥克風關掉，摀住自己的嘴巴開始享受著身下的撞擊。

粗黑的假陽具深深的頂入昆汀的雌穴，上面沾滿了體內分泌出來的汁水，嗡嗡的機器聲響著，昆汀抓起放在桌上的遙控器摁了幾下，假陽具抽插的速度越來越快，他緊抓著自己椅子的扶手，面色紅的像是熟透的番茄。

突然全身像是過電一樣，昆汀整個身體開始顫抖，眼睛翻白大腿內側不斷的抽搐，假陽具滑出來，綿軟的花穴不停的向外噴水，把桌下的地毯弄濕了大半。

稍微緩了一下，昆汀伸手把滑出的假陽具塞回穴中，把速度調成最低速，一邊享受著身下緩慢的刺激一邊看著學生們的回答，他開了麥克風點學生一對一的和他們對話並檢討回答。

腳邊的貓突然跳上桌子，昆汀耳裡不斷傳來學生的驚嘆，正當他要把貓抱下桌子的時候，那隻討人厭的小惡魔突然用腳踩了下遙控器，突然加速運轉的炮機聲音驟然變大，噗滋噗滋的水聲被麥克風清楚的收進所有學生耳裡，強烈的刺激和蜂擁而上的快感奪走了昆汀的理智。

他直接叫喊出聲，胸前的貓被他的舉動嚇到，爪子直接把昆汀胸前的衣服抓破，胸前的乳釘暴露在空氣中，挺立的艷紅乳頭還有身上那些繩縛留下來的痕跡都被看的一清二楚，昆汀哭喊著在眾人面前達到罪惡的高潮，前端的陰莖射出的精液噴到胸膛上，白色的濁液緩慢的流下。

在學生看不見的地方花穴的蜜汁浸濕了整個座椅，花瓣不斷的開合像是還覺得不夠想要更多東西進入、填滿。

貓跳下回到一旁地面上的貓窩裡，只留昆汀一人渾身凌亂的樣子面對所有的學生，淫靡不堪的樣子透過攝像頭被幾個學生截圖發到學校的論壇上，很快的下面就有很多人來留言。

一時之間所有人都知道那個文學院平日西裝筆挺、人模人樣的昆汀教授事實上是一個連上網課都不能忍受、不甘寂寞的婊子。


	8. Chapter 8

「貝克，聽說你上次在網路課程的最後高潮了？」

雲端會議中有個略微發福的中年男人猥瑣的笑到，他晃了晃自己手上的照片，坐在電腦桌前的昆汀僵直身體，另外一個與會的光頭男還將他那天的影片播給所有人看，其他在會議裡的學校人員也跟著笑起來了。

高層的人看到昆汀在課堂發騷的樣子，饒有興味的望向在鏡頭前呆住的男人。

「這樣不好和家長交待啊，在課堂上教授當所有的學生的面做那麼淫亂的事，我們得想個辦法和家長道歉才是。」

像是高層肚子裡的蛔蟲，在線的秘書很快的和昆汀提出要求。

「不如這樣，我們現在先來模擬一下生理課，先演示給現場的教授和學校主管們，明天再來弄個只開放給家長們的公開課？」

秘書甚至還在網路上訂了許多情趣玩具，就等一會他指定的外送員送到昆汀的家裡。

「你覺得如何？」那發福的教授問昆汀。

昆汀抿緊唇瓣，思考許久後緩慢的點頭答應其他人提出的意見，高層和其他教授愉悅的笑了。秘書開口讓昆汀把自己身上的衣服脫去，渾身赤裸的，將自己完整的展示在所有人的面前。

就當昆汀被要求用手指撥開他的花穴，將底下的景色暴露在鏡頭前時，他身後突然傳來一陣急促的鈴聲，昆汀嚇得差點從椅子上摔下，而另一端的秘書笑嘻嘻的讓他維持現在的狀況去開門。

「我們幫你訂了可以滿足你的東西，你趕快去門口領你的包裹吧！」

彌漫著水氣的雙眼望向鏡頭，昆汀癟了癟嘴，很快的就起身走向自己家的大門。

門被打開了，站在外頭的仿生人外送員看著昆汀，冷冷的開口讓他簽收自己的包裹，在昆汀簽完字準備轉身回到屋內時，仿生人突然動作了。

它把昆汀狠狠的按在玄關處，啃吻著眼前這個滿臉春潮下面還有騷味的傢伙。根據它收到的指令，它要用包裹裡所有的東西狠狠的玩弄過眼前這個婊子，然後再用自己的陰莖深深的埋入並頂到他的子宮裡，讓他在鏡頭前哭著潮吹和射尿。

「把、把門關上，嗚、唔嗯……」

昆汀在親吻的間隙哀求著仿生人，但它並沒有理會昆汀的要求，在把昆汀親吻到渾身癱軟時，它把昆汀抱回書房，將他底下的景致展現給所有與會的人員。

「還沒有開始插東西進去，你下面的穴就已經開始流水了，昆汀你真的好色。」在學校就坐在昆汀隔壁的教授此刻透過耳機在他耳邊說「早知道你那麼騷，我就該和其他同事一起在辦公室裡把你操翻，然後肚子裡都射滿我們的精子，讓你這個騷婊子懷孕。」

「不、嗚嗚嗚、啊——」

穴內才剛被仿生人放入一根手指，昆汀就哭著在鏡頭前扭曲的到達高潮，不知道是因為太過敏感還是因為聽到剛才隔壁的同事說的話。

高潮過後的花穴水又流得更多了，仿生人很快的就將手指添到四根，粗暴且快速的擴張其中的甬道，時不時的捏一下柔嫩的小花瓣，昆汀哭鬧著試圖掙脫仿生人的控制，卻在下一秒就被仿生人用繩子快速的束縛起來。

秘書笑著說：「千萬別想掙脫，我親愛的同事，你越想逃那個仿生人就會玩的更兇。」

聽到這話的昆汀停下掙扎的動作，努力的眨眼睛試圖望清螢幕上的男人們。

高層看完秘書傳來的訂單後，滿意的點了頭，圈出幾樣道具後回傳給秘書，讓他對仿生人下達指令。

接收到秘書指令的仿生人從包裹裡拿出跳蛋，將它們固定在昆汀的乳頭和陰蒂上，接著又拿出包裹裡最細最長的假陰莖緩慢的捅入昆汀的後穴裡，等到那陰莖不能再更往前時它才停下。

就在昆汀以為它會把包裹中最粗最長的假陽具塞進那已經汁液氾濫的前穴時，仿生人將跳蛋和後穴裡假陽具的開關一同開啟，被刺激到放聲尖叫的昆汀此時被仿生人用那條假陽具捅入嘴裡，所有叫聲就這樣消失在喉間，只剩下吞嚥聲還有斷斷續續的嗚咽。

空虛的花穴因為身上、花蒂和後穴的刺激更加飢渴，他無意識的抓住仿生人的手臂，試圖將它的手引導到自己的花穴內，好滿足內心的渴望。

「你要說點什麼，昆汀。」

仿生人將昆汀口中的假陽具抽出，昆汀聽完高層說的話以後開口哭求大家滿足他，高層並沒有滿足他的要求。

「還要來一點動作，只有說話的話，那個仿生人和我們，誰知道你真正想被滿足的是什麼東西。」

昆汀努力的將手伸到自己的花穴旁，用手指將花瓣撥開，將不斷流水的穴口露出，大聲的求著大家趕快插進他的騷穴裡。

與會的人們都開始擼動自己勃起的陰莖，有的甚至還將自己碩大的陰莖露在鏡頭前，不斷的透過耳機讓昆汀把視線轉向他們紫黑的性器。

仿生人把假陽具狠狠捅入昆汀的穴內，一碰到假陽具的甬道馬上縮緊，昆汀的嘴裡馬上傳出滿足的嘆息，不等花穴放鬆仿生人就開始快速且深入的抽動著那粗壯的假陽具，一次又一次被頂到子宮口的昆汀滿臉的淚水和口水，在幾次頂弄下就哭叫著潮吹了。

昆汀還沒從花穴又一次的高潮中緩過勁，仿生人又開始抽動起那根假陽具，這次它還連著後穴的一起抽動，昆汀慌亂的讓它停下，沒想到這舉動反而刺激到仿生人。

它抽動假陽具的動作更加粗暴，前穴的子宮口差點被頂開，後穴的假陽具直接頂到直腸末端，昆汀這次被玩弄到陰莖完全沒有被碰觸就射精了。

太過刺激的高潮讓昆汀整個人渾身軟爛的像泥巴，小腹是自己的精液，花穴內的液體弄濕身下的布料，滿頭都是汗水，雙眼空洞的望著天花板，像一個被玩弄過度的娃娃，被仿生人丟在地上。

「卡，今天就先拍到這裡。」彼得說到。

一旁的工作人員很快的就將仿生人的動作取消並將仿生人帶回休息室，昆汀的助理很快的就上前把他身上的道具一一取下，彼得拿著攤子走向昆汀身旁，輕輕蓋在他身上以免受寒。

「後天繼續拍仿生人的戲碼，如果進度來得及還能再接著拍公開課的部分。」彼得輕聲的對昆汀說「你需要我的幫忙嗎？」

「你讓我緩一下就好。」昆汀眨了眨眼睛，他轉頭望向彼得「我等等就自己去洗漱。」

在彼得將要起身的時候，昆汀又開口：「但晚一點可能需要你開車帶我回去，你有駕照對吧？」

「啊？有，我有駕照了。」彼得快速的回。

「嗯，那晚一點我們約在大廳碰面？」

「好、好的。」


	9. Chapter 9

如果昨天的自己會知道事情會變這個樣子，望著房間內凌亂的模樣，還有身旁人身上的紅痕，昆汀想他一定不會開那一瓶紅酒。

「你喝醉了昆汀......」有些微醺但還沒有失去理智的彼得試圖將騎在自己身上的人推開。

昆汀把自己上身的衣服脫去，用襯衫把彼得的手綁起固定在椅腳，手伸進他的上衣裡面肆意的遊走，不斷的在各處留下火花，忍不住的喘息聲從齒間溢出，彼得的臉紅得像是熟透的番茄，指尖向下探去，溫熱的掌心包覆住半勃的性器，昆汀輕咬著彼得的耳垂。

「幹我。」

潮溼纏綿的氣息沿著脖頸順著進入掌控意志力的地方，在幾次深吻和撸動中鎖住慾望的繩索逐漸鬆開，最後掉落。

迎合對方，唇齒之間互相交換津液，彼得伸手抱住對方的脖頸，一邊溫柔的摩娑細軟的肌膚一邊掰開挺俏的臀肉，帶點薄繭的指尖探入早已濕潤的穴口，輕輕摁壓著緊緻的甬道，嘆息聲從昆汀的嘴裡散出，溫熱的唇瓣靠上彼得的頸項，柔軟的舌尖沿著跳動的動脈一路往上舔舐，像是故意的昆汀咬了下彼得的臉頰。

「動作這麼慢，是不行嗎?」昆汀笑嘻嘻地說著，他還故意的縮了一下。

彼得喘了口氣翻身將昆汀壓在底下，大力地掰開他的大腿後俯下身舔弄起微張的花穴，偶爾停下舌尖的戳弄吮吸陰蒂，昆汀雙腿內側的肌肉輕顫著，他伸手壓住彼得的頭，想要彼得再多給他一點。

「喔......天啊......」

昆汀閉上眼睛急促的喘氣手緊緊的抓住彼得的頭髮，被揪痛的彼得並沒有伸手將對方的手從頭上移開，反而是溫柔地用指尖摸索腿根的嫩肉。

倒吸一口氣，昆汀像是再也忍不了似的，將彼得的頭夾緊用手摀住自己的嘴巴，渾身顫抖地到達高潮。

混身癱軟的昆汀在地上喘氣，彼得用手指探入剛高潮完濕的一蹋糊塗的穴內翻攪，昆汀像是受不了遲遲尚未被滿足的慾望，他開口求著彼得趕快進入他的體內，還努力的直起身子掰開自己溼透的花穴。

「快一點進來.....」

黏膩的語氣像是塞任的聲音抓住彼得，他扶著自己勃起的性器挺進昆汀的體內，在全數進入後兩個人都嘆了氣。

不滿於彼得溫柔的動作，昆汀雙腿夾緊彼得的腰，一邊主動地縮著綿軟的穴肉一邊用言語刺激他，然而彼得卻不聽從昆汀的要求。

反倒是一直在昆汀身上四處點火，用唇齒將凹陷的乳頭咬出小力的嚙咬著，指尖輕拂過每一個敏感點，直到昆汀終於受不住的哭說要再更多，聽到對方哭求的彼得這才加快速度，一下又一下猛力的操到最深處。

終於被滿足的昆汀發出了愉悅的嗚咽，花穴裡粗硬的陰莖不斷的頂到她的子宮口，舒爽強烈的刺激使他的腳趾蜷縮，攀附在彼得背上的手在白皙的背上留下紅痕。

「我喜歡你昆汀。」彼得一邊親吻昆汀微張的唇瓣一邊低聲說到。

被快感弄到無法思考的昆汀也回應彼得說出口的愛語。

「嗚......我也喜歡你......」話語還沒說完就突然被心喜若狂的彼得堵住嘴巴。

心意突然被回應的彼得覺得此刻是他人生中數一數二的幸福時刻。

在彼得快要射精時想將陰莖拔出，卻被發現意圖的昆汀夾住臀辦不准他離開。

「射、射在裡面......」

接著伸手開始揉弄彼得的囊袋，昆汀一邊吻著彼得的胸口一邊用花穴刺激對方，終於撐不住的彼得將白濁的精液射進昆汀的體內。

昆汀摸著肚子，突然抬起頭望了彼得一眼。

「都被射滿了，好喜歡......」

被撩撥的彼得將昆汀壓回地上，新一輪的性愛又開始了。


	10. Chapter 10

躺在床上的人還沒有要醒來的跡象，昆汀嘆了口氣之後轉身下床走進浴室洗漱。

冰涼的水拍在自己的臉上，他望著眼前的鏡子裡與自己對視的那個人，身上滿是吻痕還有牙印，紅腫的乳頭還有胸上的指印，不難想像昨晚到底有多瘋狂，拿起一旁的牙膏跟牙刷昆汀刷起牙，用水杯接起水含入嘴中，漱了幾下之後他將口中的泡沫全數吐出。

梳洗完的昆汀雙手撐在檯面上，他低下頭看著自己的肚子，還有沿著腿根慢慢流下的白濁精液，深吸一口氣之後昆汀從旁邊抽了一張衛生紙，慢慢的擦去腿根處的液體，轉開水龍頭等溫水放好。

突然他聽見門外有走動聲。

門被推開，頭髮亂的就像斑鳩的鳥巢一樣凌亂的人一邊揉著眼睛一邊靠近。

「早安。」

彼得和昆汀打了個招呼接著漱口洗臉，精神恢復之後他走近昆汀身旁，輕輕地在對方的臉上留了一個溫熱的吻，看到昆汀用手背試水溫彼得突然想起昨天最後並沒有幫昆汀清理身體。

「毛巾在哪裡?我去幫你拿。」他轉頭問已經坐進浴缸裡面的人。

「在衣櫃最底下的抽屜裡。」

昆汀閉上眼睛，整個人泡在浴缸裡，溫熱的水舒緩了某幾處隱隱作痛的肌肉，稍微放鬆後他開眼睛將自己的雙腿打開。

過沒多久彼得走回來，浴缸裡的人正在把殘留在體內的液體挖出來，像是突然感受到視線似的昆汀抬起頭看著彼得。

「放在旁邊的架子上就好。」他說，然後拔掉塞子，等浴缸的水都流光之後再次地打開水龍頭。

彼得走到浴缸旁坐著，下巴輕靠在邊上，專注地望著昆汀的側臉。

「幹嘛?」昆汀歪頭看著坐在他身旁的青年:「怎麼了?」

「沒事。」彼得害羞的笑了一下:「只是突然覺得自己好幸福。」

濕漉漉的手摸上彼得的臉，藍綠色的眼眸此刻像清晨被薄霧壟罩的湖泊一樣美麗，彼得不禁失了神。

「幫我洗個頭髮?」昆汀輕捏看呆的彼得。

回過神的彼得小聲地嗯了，接著低下身去拿放在地上的洗髮乳，髮絲垂下耳後泛了好大一片紅暈。

用手捧起水慢慢地將昆汀的頭髮打濕，然後倒了一些洗髮乳在手上，指尖輕輕的按摩著昆汀的頭皮，彼得看著對方閉起的眼眸，細長的睫毛微微的顫動，像是在撩撥他的心弦一樣，彼得好想要在昆汀的眼上留下一個吻。

他也的確這麼做了，彼得輕輕的吻了昆汀的眼皮，被親吻的人睜開眼睛接著伸手將彼得也拉入浴缸裡。

手突如其來被抓著摸向最隱密的地方，在彼得以為自己昨天太過粗魯弄傷對方的時候，昆汀開口要求到。

「你要負責，你看，它又想要了。」

彼得覺得昆汀此刻就像是在海上誘惑水手們的賽壬，不斷地用甜美誘惑的聲音試圖使他失去理智。

「不行......你的頭髮還沒有洗好，而且......」

「別管頭髮了。」昆汀用唇堵住了還想說話的彼得:「而且沒有而且。」

浴缸裡的水不斷地向外溢出，一旁的瓶罐倒的亂七八糟，而裡面的人卻無暇顧及，就像是被海妖俘獲的水手一樣，眼中除了塞壬以外看不見別的事物。


	11. Chapter 11

望著遠處正在和另一個男優聊天的昆汀，被娜塔莎拍了拍肩膀後彼得才回過神仔細地聽她說更動後的劇本，鉛筆在紙張上寫下文字輕嗯幾聲當作回應，在結束的那一刻他合上手中的本子，向娜塔莎道謝後轉走向昆汀身旁。

「要開始拍了嗎?」昆汀中斷他和男優的對話轉過頭看向彼得。

「是的。」彼得打開手上的本子遞給昆汀看「除了今天是跟真人拍攝以外，後面應該都會改成用仿生人拍攝。」

昆汀忍不住地輕笑了一下，彼得不解地看著他。

輕湊到彼得耳畔，昆汀把他剛剛想到的東西小聲地跟彼得說，聽完昆汀的話後彼得眼神有些飄忽雙頰上也泛起紅暈。

「真好啊。」還在原本位置待著的娜塔莎感慨到:「這就是調戲小年輕的樂趣嗎?我也想調戲一下小奶狗。」

剛靠近就聽到娜塔莎說這話的克林特哼了一聲:「他們已經在一起了你想逗彼得也沒有機會了。」

「我也沒說我想要調戲彼得啊。」娜塔莎對著克林特效了一下，伸手去捏他臉頰:「逗你就已經很花時間了，我實在是沒有多餘的精力去對付活力充沛還需要教育的小奶狗了。」

和遠處的人一樣，克林特的臉也紅了。

昆汀輕輕的在彼得的額頭上落下一吻，他站起身拍了拍坐在旁邊的男優說到:「我去準備一下等等回來就可以開始了。」

「Ok那我跟導演說一下話。」男人點點頭，接著挪了下位置坐到彼得旁邊，接著他向彼得伸出手::「嗨彼得，我是卡爾馬魯斯，叫我卡爾就可以了。」

握了下卡爾伸過來的手，彼得認真地跟他解釋今天的細節，在他說完的同時昆汀正好也準備好了，在向伊迪絲確認過後場內的人員撤到鏡頭後面，只留下今日的兩位主角在裡面拍攝。

「卡爾，你跟昆汀好了就跟我說一聲。」彼得說。

「好了。」卡爾回到。

身穿西裝的秘書卡爾 把昆汀的房間門大力打開，他站在癱軟在地上雙眼失神渾身凌亂的昆汀面前，用皮鞋尖把昆汀併攏的雙腿踢開，恢復原狀的花瓣又露在空氣之中。

輕輕的踩著陰蒂，花瓣又被液體浸濕，稍微回過神的昆汀忍不住地又哼出聲，就好像他已經謥前面那混亂又刺激的性愛恢復並飢渴地想要開始新一次的性愛。

「真是淫蕩的身體。」

望著身下的男人試圖夾緊大腿尋求更多更強烈的快感，卡爾輕聲地說到。他俯下身子伸手捏著昆汀再次挺立的乳頭，昆汀難耐的喘著氣，濕潤的眼睛看著卡爾像是在求他趕快滿足自己。

不想輕鬆就隨昆汀的意，卡爾停下他的動作將性致正高的昆汀丟在原地，然後看了一眼昆汀房間上頭的橫梁，接著轉身從自己的提包拿出繩子把昆汀捆起來並吊在樑上。

繩子緊緊地陷入昆汀的皮肉裡，白皙的肌膚搭著黑色的繩子和勒出來的紅痕，此時的他看起來情色異常。


	12. Chapter 12

幫忙一起將渾身被汗水浸溼的昆汀解綁，卡爾收拾好道具之後轉身去洗澡。

一旁的伊迪絲拿著大毛巾把昆汀包起來，彼得拿著礦泉水一點一點喂入微張的嘴中。

「你還好嗎?」

彼得用指尖輕輕的將昆汀溼透的瀏海梳上去，看著終於恢復一些體力的人問到。

「還可以。」靠著彼得肩膀，昆汀半闔著眼低聲:「等等想去吃那家培根蛋奶義大利麵。」

朝已經收拾好準備離開的卡爾點點頭，彼得一邊幫昆汀按摩一邊打電話給餐廳老闆。

「啊?你要來可以，但是那傢伙不行。」電話另一頭的男人大聲嚷嚷著:「那傢伙真的有夠討人厭，每次來都要給我寫培根蛋奶義大利麵然後備註不要奶油不要培根不要雞蛋不要起司，真的是要被氣到駕鶴西歸欸。」

「你在跟彼得說些什麼?蛤?」板子敲打頭部的聲音響起，在哀嚎的背景音下老闆娘接過電話:「嗨彼得你不要理他，你跟昆汀想要過來就過來，還是跟之前吃的一樣嗎?」

「我問一下昆汀，稍等。」彼得低下頭看著還在閉目養神的人，見到對方微微的點了個頭，他才回對面:「是的，麻煩幫我做跟之前一樣的餐點。」

「好，那先這樣。晚一點見~」

「他還是一如往常欠人欺負。」昆汀突然開口:「我等等還是想點培根蛋奶義大利麵不要奶油不要培根不要雞蛋不要起司。」

接著他直起身子偏過頭吻了下彼得的嘴角，解開身上披著的毛巾，逕自走向淋浴間沖洗身體。

等待戀人洗澡時彼得起身去置物櫃前將對方的東西從裡面拿出來，包包裡的手機像是有急事似的一直震動，把昆汀的手機從包中取出，連看一眼螢幕都沒有，彼得將手機放在一旁的桌上等洗好澡的昆汀出來自己查看。

「剛剛你的手機一直在震動，我就先把它拿出來放在桌上了。」看著洗好澡走回自己身邊的昆汀，彼得指著桌上的手機說到:「想說應該是誰有急事找你，但放心我沒有看你手機。」

拿起手機華開螢幕，看完某個人傳來的消息以後昆汀放下手機:「沒事，也不是多緊急的事情，不過就是對方小題大作而已。」

他望向彼得的眼睛:「能幫我吹一下頭髮嗎?我手有一些痠。」

溫熱的風吹著頭髮，髮絲一根一根地被吹乾，彼得用手把昆汀的頭髮梳順，看著因為太舒服睡著的男友他輕輕的用指頭戳對方的臉頰，被戳醒的人眼皮微抬懶懶的看他一眼，手撐著桌子慢慢地站起身。

冷冷的夜風吹來，有些寒冷的昆汀直接握住彼得的手還把手擠到彼得的口袋裡面，發現昆汀會冷的彼得將脖子上的圍巾拿下，略為墊起腳尖把厚實溫暖的圍巾圍在昆汀的脖子上。

「我開車吧，你好好的在副駕駛休息一會。」

拿過昆汀的車鑰匙，彼得把門打開等昆汀坐進去以後才繞到駕駛座，插入鑰匙發動好車子後他又從自己的背包裡面取出手套幫給昆汀戴上。

「等等到餐廳門口的時候我再叫你。」

沒有等到回應的彼得轉頭看了一眼身側的副駕駛座，看見沉沉睡去的昆汀後又轉回正面，慢慢的將車子開出停車場。


	13. Chapter 13

進餐廳後就和上次沒有多大的差別，昆汀和老熟人鬥了幾句嘴，看著對方被老婆拿板子敲頭後笑笑的將視線轉回彼得身上，伸手觸碰彼得放在桌上的手指，輕摁彼得的指腹，就像是把他的手當自家Jake的貓掌一樣。

「後天。」他抬眼望著彼得的眼睛:「傍晚的時候我帶著Jake去你那邊吧?」

指尖輕輕地划著彼得的掌心，從手掌傳來的癢意讓彼得瞇了瞇眼。

「好啊，你有什麼想吃的東西嗎?」彼得將昆汀的手指握在手中，緩慢的摩娑他的指根:「這樣明天我做完工作後能去超市連同下周的食材一起買好。」

慢慢地吃著義大利麵的昆汀並沒有回話，彼得也不著急，單手拿著叉子往盤中插起一顆肉丸放入自己的嘴中細品。

吃飽喝足的兩人在結完帳後走回停車的地方，在路燈的照明下兩個人的影子被拉長，已經積雪的地上出現四行腳印，慢慢地從店門口延伸到一旁的停車場裡。

一進車子裡坐好，還不等彼得發動車子打開暖氣，昆汀就先扯住他的衣領並在他的唇上落下一枚纏綿又溫柔的吻。

綿密的吻結束後昆汀才輕靠在彼得的肩膀上，小聲地回答早先彼得問他的那個問題。

「我想吃你第一次碰面的時煮的馬鈴薯牛肉濃湯。」

溫熱的氣息鋪灑在彼得的頸側，有那麼一瞬間彼得想要就這樣將戀人抱入自己的懷裡，並讓對方將頭埋在自己的頸間，然後一起坐在車裡抱到天荒地老。

不知道為什麼他就是突然感到莫名心慌，彼得伸手抱住昆汀的頭，手指輕輕地梳著他後腦勺的卷髮，彷彿這樣做可以讓自己內心更有安全感一點。

直到外面有人輕敲車窗時他才回過神，搖下車窗向窗外的人道謝以後彼得發動車子，昆汀將位子調好，蓋著彼得的外套闔上眼休息。

把車子停好，彼得輕捏了下昆汀的側臉，甦醒的昆汀揉了揉眼睛，轉身打開車門慢慢地跟著彼得走到電梯門口。

電梯慢慢的往上，中間進來了一個牽著黑犬的陌生男人，他朝昆汀微笑，接著在電梯又往上兩層樓以後走了出去，站在昆汀斜前方的彼得並沒有注意到這件事，他一心在想著後天要怎麼做才會把濃湯煮得更加好吃。

到了兩人居住的樓層，彼得按住電梯的門等昆汀從裡面出來。

「那......晚安......?」

彼得和自己看起來像是下一秒就會睡過去的戀人道別，看著對方的樣子他了皺鼻子，思考著是不是要先幫對方收拾好再離開，看到對方連拿三次鑰匙都拿不出來的時候，他決定還是先幫昆汀收拾好後再回自己的屋裡。

「謝謝......」滿是倦意的聲音說到。

昆汀整個人被彼得用被子蓋的嚴實，稍微紅潤的臉龐讓彼得情不自禁地在他臉上落下一吻。

「晚安，你好好休息。」

明天還有事要處裡的彼得起身，走到門邊將店燈熄掉後轉身出了昆汀的屋子，回到自己一個人的住處。


	14. Chapter 14

許久沒跟著主人一起出門放風的Tom開心的搖尾巴哈氣，彼得揉了揉它的頭頂，將頸圈的扣子扣好並綁上牽繩，他推開門一邊遛著Tom一邊往超市走去。途中有片雪花掉落在Tom的鼻頭，，不待它伸舌頭就融化在濕潤的鼻尖，哼哼幾聲後Tom還是跟上彼得的腳步邁向鄰近的超市。

「奶油、洋蔥、牛肉.......我看看還有什麼。」

彼得從外套的口袋裡掏出手機查看清單，Tom乖乖地待在腳邊不動，就算路過的小孩試圖跟它玩也只是搖幾下尾巴。

「啊還有馬鈴薯。」彼得推著推車慢慢地移動到蔬果區，Tom也起身跟著。

選好馬鈴薯牛肉濃湯的材料後，彼得獎勵性的搓了搓Tom的耳朵，又去零食和飲料區挑了幾包洋芋片跟可樂，在結帳前還繞去寵物區挑了幾包自家狗狗熱愛的肉條還有潔牙骨。

剛出超市門他就拆了一包肉條j喂給尾巴搖得只剩殘影的Tom，一陣寒風吹過彼得冷得直打哆嗦，將圍巾圍得更緊後牽著牽繩將Tom帶回住處。

拿出鑰匙打開家門，在他轉身準備要把門關上的時候，彼得看見對門突然走出來一個陌生的男人。

關上們的彼得靠著門板思索許久，他明明記得昆汀說這裡他只認識自己。或許是最近結交到的新朋友嗎?他慢慢的把食材放進冰箱，關上冰箱門後從櫃子裡取出義大利麵，把麵條丟進煮滾的鹽水裡，彼得坐到一旁的餐桌上等著它煮熟。

滑了一陣子的手機，彼得順便幫自己頭頂最大的上司按了幾個愛心，在滑公司新出的產品頁面時，他突然想起自己忘記先用熱水解凍早先自己弄的白醬雞肉調理包，急急忙忙地從位子上起身，差一點就要把那個和昆汀一起買的情侶馬克杯撞掉到地上，好險彼得眼明手快的把杯子扶住，這才免了重新買對杯的困擾。

最後他把終於弄熱的調理包倒在煮過頭的義大利麵上，幫一旁等了有一陣子的Tom開好罐頭，一切的廚具都先收拾進水槽以後彼得才坐下來吃他的晚餐。

洗好澡處裡玩水槽裡堆廚具，彼得一邊撸著自己的狗狗一邊看剪輯師最後修改好的影片，在確認影片大致沒有問題之後他回傳了電子郵件給對方，接著合上自己的筆電，輕輕地吻了下Tom的頭，關掉床頭的電燈拉起自己的棉被，和自己的寵物一起進入夢鄉。

深夜裡還在樓下庭院站著的昆汀 ，抬頭望了一眼彼得的窗戶，在發現燈光暗去之後他轉身望向那個昨天他們在電梯裡遇到的男人。

「我早就說了我會好好的處理，現在派你跑來這裡是怎麼一回事?」

面前的黑衣男聳了聳肩表示他也不知道為什麼自己還是會被派過來，他伸手拍了下昆汀的臂膀。

「我是不擔心你不能把這部片搞砸，我只是擔心那個昨晚剛一起做愛過今天早上睜眼說變心就變心的人會栽進去。」男人伸出手指比了下彼得在的樓層:「畢竟你都帶他去你日常最喜愛的那家餐廳吃過了，好好想一想，跟史塔克的仇沒有必要扯另外一個無辜的人進來。」

「我跟史塔克之間的事該怎麼處裡，還不需要你來教我。」昆汀拍開對方的手，轉身回到公寓裡。

被拍開手的男人也沒有生氣，拍了下乖乖待在自己腿邊的黑犬，一人一狗就這樣走進飄雪的黑夜裡，地上的腳印漸漸地被雪覆蓋，就好像這裡什麼事都不曾發生過。 


	15. Chapter 15

吃飽喝足的兩人一起窩在沙發裡看電影，雖然室內已經開暖氣了，但昆汀還是以很冷為理由將彼得的手握到自己的手中並把頭輕輕地靠在他的肩膀上。

電影中播著恐怖攻擊時為了讓孩子不要受到傷害平安地活下來，父母將孩子放在櫃台底下，用著中彈失血過多的身體遮住歹徒的視線，看見父母又被歹徒射出的子彈擊中，彼得閉上眼睛痛苦地將頭別過去。

發現彼得狀況不太對勁的昆汀拿起遙控器將電視關掉，雙手捧住彼得的臉，頭靠著頭一邊輕撫彼得的後頸一邊低聲說沒事了。

終於平復情緒的彼得伸手將昆汀的手拿離自己的臉側，湊上前去吻了下昆汀的嘴唇低聲地說了句抱歉自己破壞了這個美好的電影之夜。

搖了搖頭，昆汀又握住他的手:「沒事的，真的沒事的。」

「可是......」彼得還想講些什麼卻被昆汀用手摀住。

「好了我們不繼續討論這些事了。」指尖輕輕地勾著彼得的掌心，佯裝漫不經心地昆汀開口說到:「或許我們該做點別的事會比較好一些，說實話我對剛剛的電影其實沒有太大的興趣。」

彼得看著昆汀的雙眼，點頭同意他的意見。

「你覺得我們一起泡個澡怎麼樣?」

腳掌輕輕地採了一下彼得的褲檔，暗示性的，昆汀向彼得表達他想要的東西。

臉皮薄的人臉又瞬間紅的像熟透的番茄，從沙發上起來準備去拿浴巾等著一會進浴室的人同手同腳的走著路，已經脫好衣服站在浴室門口看著的昆汀忍不住地笑出聲。

昆汀坐進已經放好水的浴缸裡，他看著一旁還在脫衣服的人，對方手臂還有腰腹部的肌肉線條比剛認識的時後又壯了許多，有的時候他是真的很好奇對方的健身強度有多強。

眼看對方走近，昆汀直接伸手將人扯進浴缸裡，彼得看著自己身下的昆汀，微彎的眼角裡洩漏出來的都是黏膩和纏綿的慾望。

抓著彼得的手摸向自己的下體，昆汀輕輕地咬著彼得頸間的喉結。

被柔嫩的花瓣包裹著，指頭從溫柔的撫弄隨著越來越緊縮的甬道變成極具侵略的摁壓，紅潤的唇瓣溢出令人瘋狂的呻吟聲，彼得將那唇堵住，將昆汀牢牢地壓在自己身下，空著的那隻手將昆汀的雙手抓牢，在覺得擴張的差不多後扶著自己硬的發疼的陰莖慢慢地挺入那已經春潮氾濫的穴中。

在兩人徹底結合的是後彼得忍不住喟嘆，綿軟的穴肉一張一吸，眼角泛紅的昆汀看起來又比方才誘人不少，方才在昆汀穴中的手指此時又戳弄著昆汀的舌頭，看著身下的情人陷入慾海無法自拔，彼得在他的肌膚留下一個又一個吻痕，艷紅的痕跡映著白皙的肌膚，舌尖輕柔的戳弄著凹陷的乳頭，像是與母親索要乳汁的嬰兒，彼得的頭靠在昆汀的胸上，吮吸著已經挺立的乳尖，時不時的用牙齒輕咬著敏感的頂端。

浴缸的水裡逐漸冷卻，在其中的兩人慾火反而沒有一同停歇，好不容易在浴室裡結束情事清洗完彼此的身體，又因吹頭髮時昆汀故意的誘引，兩人又纏綿至破曉時分才停下。

昆汀躺在換好被套的床上，眼睛半閉，在彼得回到床上後才捨得闔上。

「晚安。」彼得說到。

「其實是早安。」昆汀笑著說:「但還是晚安。」


	16. Chapter 16

半夢半醒的彼得聽見撓門聲，他揉了下眼睛接著離開溫暖的被窩，打開門之後他對著Tom比個手勢，往後指了指還在床上睡覺的昆汀，它閉上嘴巴，乖乖地走向自己平常吃飯的地方，一旁的緬因貓慢悠悠的晃離房門口。

翻找櫃子發現之前的狗糧已經沒了，彼得又從儲藏室裡拉出一袋新的狗糧，用剪刀剪開封口後舀了幾勺放進Tom最喜歡的碗裡。

「快吃吧。」

彼得摸了摸愛犬的腦袋，接著轉身弄貓飯，黃金獵犬用鼻尖頂剛換一個位子給自己舔毛洗澡的貓，咪嗚咪嗚的聲音響起貓掌拍著Tom的鼻子，一狗一貓就又開始玩起來。

刀尖划斷雞腿上面的筋，將雞腿肉切成適當的大小後放入水中煮熟，連同前一天就煮熟的馬鈴薯放入果汁機打成泥狀，等雞肉馬鈴薯泥放涼彼得從罐子裡用湯匙挖了幾勺營養粉拌了進去。

Jake用兩隻前爪緊緊的抱著Tom的嘴巴，不斷的張嘴去咬垂在頭兩側的耳朵，像是覺得很癢似的，Tom耳朵動了一下，意外被耳朵搧到臉的Jake反應過來後對著Tom哈氣，轉過身只留一個屁股給它。

伸出前爪試圖將生氣的貓攔回自己的懷裡，在發現對方怎樣都不肯挪動後Tom起身往前走繞到它的面前趴下，整隻貓此時看起來像埋在黃金獵犬的胸前。過了幾分鐘後感受到貓掌踩踏的黃金獵犬傻兮兮的列開嘴，它開開心心的幫緬因貓舔起毛。

用手背碰了下盤子的底部，在確認已經冷卻以後，扣扣兩聲，彼得用指頭敲著桌面，Jake推開Tom從它的前腿間爬出並跳到桌子上開始享用起自己的貓飯。

被推開的Tom也沒有不開心，它一邊搖著尾巴一邊大口吃著自己的狗糧。

彼得一邊摸著Jake的背一邊喝著剛泡好的高蛋白，陽光照進室內，背太陽照的暖烘烘的地毯像是有無限吸引力，讓貓決定拋棄自己碗中的飯，Jake跳下桌子跑到落地窗邊的地毯上窩成一坨開始享受日光浴。

吃飽飯的黃金獵犬也慢慢的靠近，一狗一貓靠在一起享受難得的冬日暖陽。

看了一眼時間，彼得決定要進房間把昆汀叫醒。

推開房間門，昆汀還躺在床上熟睡，彼得走到他身旁坐下，手指輕輕的摸著那髮尾帶點金色的棕髮，正當他準備開口叫醒正在酣睡的男人時一旁桌上的手機突然亮了，看見那個傳消息的人說有急事時彼得猶豫了一陣子最後還是滑開昆汀的手機。

正當他要幫昆汀回復對方時另一頭的人突然又接著問到:「所以你什麼時後對彼得帕克下手?不是說好要讓史塔克他們這次拿不到名次嗎?」

手機被人從自己的手中抽走，有些恍神的彼得看著眼前緊抿嘴角的昆汀，他突然覺得自己其實還不懂這個人。

「抱歉......我不是有意要開你的手機來看的，我只是想幫你回一下消息。」彼得很免強的勾起唇角，他撇過頭試圖避開昆汀的視線:「梅嬸在早上的時候很臨時的給我發了一個消息，說讓我等等馬上回去一趟，你要走的時候再幫我鎖上門就好，我先去收拾一下Tom的東西，梅嬸前陣子一直在唸叨它......」

「彼得......」

隨手從櫃子裡拿了幾件襯衫和褲子，彼得完全沒有回頭搭裡床上坐著的人的意思，低聲地說了句再見後就出了臥室。

臥房外傳來幾聲狗吠，杯子不小心從高處落到地面上摔碎，鑰匙的撞擊聲，一切的吵鬧最後結束在門關上時那一聲喀噠聲，屋內一片死寂。

不知道一個人在床上呆坐了多久，在確認屋主今天的確不會回來之後，昆汀站了起來，不知道是久坐的雙腿發麻讓他步履緩慢異常，還是因為其他原因，他彎下腰將熟睡的貓抱起，站在門口看著室內好一陣子，在懷中的貓清醒過來不斷地扭動後昆汀這才回過神把門鎖上回到對面的屋裡。

叼著菸開著夜車的人不知道在想些什麼，頰上的淚痕乾了又溼溼了又乾。


	17. Chapter 17

鋪滿白雪的街道上有幾個凹陷的灰色淺坑，四五個菸頭散落在地上，靠著車子的人起身仰頭望了眼黑暗的天空，掏了掏口袋發現自己沒有帶鑰匙後彼得坐回車內，他打算在公寓樓下等到天亮再敲門請梅嬸幫忙開門，Tom趴在後坐上睡的正香。

像是想到什麼，彼得從口袋裡抽出手機滑開螢幕，給負責計劃的娜塔莎發了請假的消息，最後將手機丟到一旁副駕駛的座位上，摀住臉他嘆了好長一口氣，雙手交疊搭在方向盤上，一雙眼睛空洞無神的看著遠處街角跑過的老鼠。

手機突然開始震動，彼得整個人往後靠在自己的椅背上，右手懶懶地伸出，抓過手機後接起電話。

「喂?是我。」揉了下痠疼的眼睛，彼得頭靠著車窗，輕聲回應:「沒事。我只是突然想給自己放個長假，回老家陪一陪梅嬸。陪伴僅剩的家人這個請假理由應該是能被接受的吧?」

手扶住脖子彼得歪了歪頭，喀啦喀啦的聲音響起，緊繃的頸部終於得到放鬆的機會。

對面的人又說了好幾句話，像是在說彼得不應該在需要片子快結束時拋下一切離開。

「伊迪絲。」

對面的人停下來，等彼得把他想說的話說出來。

「也該輪到你這個助理導演發揮作用了。」彼得伸手摁著自己的眉心，他回頭看睡到舌頭露在外面忘記收回去的Tom，將一旁椅背上的圍巾拿下披在黃金獵犬的身上:「我相信你一定能讓剪輯師在討論後剪出不錯的成片的，不需要我在你也能把事做好甚至是做的更好。」

「那萬一有需要補拍的地方呢?」伊迪絲在電話的另一頭問到:「明明你自己才是最明白該怎麼拍的人，你現在卻也要把這個工作丟給我?」

彼得安靜幾秒接著含渾的回了幾句，說自己出了一些問題覺得自己並不能拍好昆汀，沒有辦法將他的個人魅力完整的呈現在影片中。

雖然聽起來很像在胡謅，但對彼得而言現在的自己的確沒有辦法好好地拍昆汀，他怕自己隨時都會忍不住衝昆汀亂發火。而且，他苦笑了一下，彼得承認自己的確沒有辦法把昆汀的魅力完美的呈現出來，人總是會有私心的，或許他早就該在知道昆汀是他首次導演的影片的演員時就和東尼提出退出計劃的申請了。

「彼得帕克，你應該很清楚我不會接受你這些奇怪的理由，告訴我實話，不然就讓這部片就這樣爛掉然後大家全部都做白工。」

聽完彼得亂七八糟的回答後，工作突然被迫加重的伊迪絲忍不住的爆發了。

「解釋，不然就大家一起做白工。」

彼得痛苦的閉上眼睛，深呼吸幾口氣以後他終於在伊迪絲準備要把辭職信寄出的前一秒開口說話。

「抱歉伊迪絲......」眼淚慢慢地從眼眶滑落，毛衣的領口被淚珠浸溼，彼得一邊努力的壓抑情緒一邊啞著聲音說到:「我現在沒有辦法跟昆汀一同工作......只能麻煩你在交件日前把剩下的進度處理好，然後把剪輯好的影片送出去......」

「怎麼了你們上禮拜不是還好好的嗎?」伊迪絲緊張的問著彼得:「嘿彼得你還好嗎?你是在哭嗎?」

「我還好，沒事。」

泛白的嘴唇不停的顫抖著，明明車內已經開足暖氣了此刻彼得卻覺得自己像是被拋到極寒的雪地裡，不知道是因為外面又開始下起雪了還是從傍晚開始他內心中的暴風雪始終沒有真正停歇，彼得現在只覺得自己心口處那個原本熱燙的東西此刻冷的像一塊冰。

「先不聊了伊迪絲，你早一點休息，晚安。」

不給對面反應的時間，彼得快速的說了晚安後將通話結束，顫抖的手又從包包裡翻找出菸點上，冬夜裡的寒風呼嘯著，手指緊緊地抓著衣領，原本就不是很高的彼得此時因為駝背看起來又更矮了些。


	18. Chapter 18

「欸yo !」

車外有人敲著窗戶，靠著窗邊睡著的彼得此刻終於清醒，他搖下車窗看向敲窗戶的人。

「你怎麼回來了?」

後腦杓被打，彼得吃痛的叫了一聲，耳邊傳來熟悉聲音，副駕駛的位子被打開穿著白色風衣的女子坐進來。

「很痛欸MJ......」彼得摀著頭低聲的抱怨。

然而身側的人完全沒有在乎他在說些什麼，反而很開心的和後座上剛睡醒的Tom玩起來。

「我請假了，想說很久沒有回來看梅嬸我就回來了。」彼得說。

MJ鬆開報著黃金獵犬的手，轉回來坐正眼神直直地盯著彼得。

「你也知道你很久沒有回來了?我跟奈德都在說你要是再不回來我們就要衝去找你。」MJ捏了下彼得的耳朵，接著打給奈德:「喂，彼得回來了，你現在有空還是在上班?上班嗎?那晚上要是彼得有空我們在約去喝一杯?好啊那確定了我再跟你說，嗯，掰掰。」

把手機收回口袋中，MJ把自己的瀏海往後撥。

「你說你是請假回來看梅嬸?那為什麼你一個人在車子裡坐到現在?」

彼得避開MJ的視線，他開始玩起自己的手指，將指尖的死皮剝去仔細的觀察自己指甲上的紋路，過了好一陣子他才開口回答。

「我忘記帶鑰匙了。」

MJ哼了一聲，決定將那被白雪披覆的菸蒂忘記，她伸手揉了揉彼得那亂成雞窩的頭髮，從另一邊的口袋裡掏出鑰匙朝彼得晃了晃。

「我就知道你沒帶鑰匙，梅嬸要去上班之前就看到你在這了。」MJ說:「她說你看起來好像很累所以她就沒有叫你，正好我今天下午放假她就把鑰匙託給我。」

彼得皺起眉頭。

「等等，所以現在已經下午了?」他問。

「對啊，怎麼了嗎?」MJ困惑的看著開始翻找手機的彼得。

連按了幾次卻發現手機沒電的彼得抬起頭向MJ借行動充電器，MJ從自己的包包掏出行動充遞給他，螢幕終於亮起，彼得看著自己手機裡多達二十幾通的未接來電和郵件，在翻看到最後一封郵件時他突然停滯了許久，最後他摀住臉嘆了好大一口氣。

想要活躍氣氛，不想讓車內太壓抑，MJ開玩笑的問彼得:「你是被開除了嗎?」

彼得勉強的溝了下嘴角:「不，是比這個更嚴重的事。」

「史塔克的公司要倒了?」

「不是，是計劃裡的演員要求退出。」彼得承認他真的不懂那個人在想些什麼。

娜塔莎早先同意自己請假的信、伊迪絲在通話前寄給自己的信、還有一些之前曾合作過的演員寄來的節日祝賀，最後是賈維斯寄給自己說東尼因為演員退出的事情打算將計畫取消的事。

【沒事的，我們今年還是有辦法拍攝出一部能交出去的影片。你好好的陪梅嬸，順便再幫我和老闆跟她問好。】

雖然信件的末尾是這麼說，但早先待過AV部門的彼得知道事情並不像賈維斯信中說的那麼簡單好做，演員又要再找，大致的劇本需要重新編排，還有後續的剪輯跟宣傳，正當彼得打算回信給賈維斯時，手機鈴聲突然響起。

他抱歉的看了眼MJ，走下車打開後門把Tom交給她讓她們一人一狗先進公寓裡面等自己，鎖好車門後走到一旁的巷子裡，彼得接起電話。

「嘿彼得。」克林特笑嘻嘻的說著:「我想你應該收到消息了，娜塔莎要我幫忙轉告，她說你如果敢提前結束假期回來幫忙，你知道她會像之前對付史帝夫一樣用鞋子狠狠地踹你的屁股。」

彼得苦笑，說:「可是克林特你也知道......」

克林特假裝收訊不好，口裡不斷的說著自己不知道彼得在說些什麼，在彼得真的以為他收訊非常不好正想要掛掉電話的時候克林特一改前面頑皮的樣子，開始用正經的語氣跟彼得說話。

「你不要因為昆汀退出就把所有的錯背在你自己的身上。」克林特認真的說到:「說實話一開始在決定要和他們公司合作時，我就有跟娜塔莎他們討論過有可能會發生的事，而在拍攝的過程中他們公司的確也陸陸續續的有些小動作出來，但是看到你和昆汀在拍攝現場時的互動又算良好，我們就又覺得好像沒什麼問題。」

「抱歉彼得，真正有錯的應該是我們。」

眉眼低垂，看著被鞋底髒污染灰的雪地，彼得搖了搖頭。

「沒事的，只怪我太沉浸在戀愛中。沒有早一些發現奇怪的跡象。」

克林特嘴巴微動，像是想說些什麼，最後又選擇閉上，任憑彼得把電話掛斷。


	19. Chapter 19

坐在台前喝到整個人都趴在桌子上哭，奈德一進門就看見自己多年好友是這副德性，他皺起眉頭看著一旁正慢慢喝著馬丁尼的MJ。

「所以。」奈德伸手指了指趴在桌上肩膀微動像是在哭泣的人:「他這是怎麼了?」

MJ朝他聳了聳肩:「還能怎樣呢?情場失意。」

奈德眉頭間的縫隙快從稍微有些弧度的川字型變成三條直到不能再直的直線，最後他長吐了一口氣。

「好吧。」他說:「還是你要代替他跟我說到底發生了什麼事?」

拉開椅子坐下，接過酒保遞過來的酒，奈德抿了口:「還是他什麼都沒有跟你說?」

「你說呢?」

MJ從包包裡拿出煙盒從中抽出一支，點火後纖長的手夾著煙放入口中吸了一口，隨著吐出的煙圈慢慢散去，她的表情連改都沒有改。

「他還是老樣子，對吧。」奈德拿過MJ的煙，摁熄在面前的煙灰缸裡:「不知道是誰前幾天說要戒菸的?」

MJ擺了擺手，又拿起自己的杯子喝一口:「好吧是我說要戒。」

「他只跟我說計劃裡的演員要求退出。」看著醉到連爬起桌面都做不到的彼得，MJ說:「但他這個樣子怎麼看都不像演員跑了的導演該有的，反倒是像極了被戀人拋棄的可憐人。」

「你猜的?」

「嗯哼，我猜的。」

奈德把彼得掉下桌的手臂扶回桌上，幫彼得調了一個能舒服趴著的姿勢。

「我還要喝......」已經醉的不行的人又低聲說到。

為難地看著醉漢，奈德轉頭向MJ徵求她的意見:「還要給他喝嗎?」

MJ搖了搖頭。

正當兩人結完帳要將彼得從桌上扶起一起離開酒吧時，彼得褲子口袋裡的手機突然響了起來，奈德伸手將手機拿出來看了一眼來電名稱。

「昆汀貝克......這是誰?要接嗎?」他話還沒說完手機就被彼得搶過。

被推開的MJ差點就要撞上旁邊的柱子，奈德連忙伸手去拉她，在兩人正忙亂的時候彼得拿著手機自己一個人衝到附近的小巷裡。

「你幹嘛要打過來?」就算醉的視線模糊，彼得還是能認出手機上現在正在和自己通話的人就是昆汀:「如果你的目的是我們這三個月以來做的所有事全都是白工，那你已經成功了。」

「彼得我......」

「下手什麼的你也都做到了。」彼得大力的吸著鼻子，強裝鎮定試圖不要讓對面的人聽見自己不穩的聲音:「算我求你，別打過來了。如果是要打來道歉的話我也不需要。」

用手背大力的拭去眼角不住滑落的淚水，彼得蹲在牆角，終於找到人的奈德試圖走近把人從地上扶起來，卻被MJ伸手攔住，她用手指輕觸唇瓣，對著奈德比了一個安靜的手勢讓他站在原地看著彼得。

「就這樣好嗎?」

說完，彼得連給對面反應的時間都不留，直接掛斷電話，快速的把對方的號碼拉入黑名單，把有加昆汀好友的社交帳號全部解除好友關係，最後他終於忍不住眼中的淚水，一個二十幾歲的人就這樣在飄雪的夜晚蹲在小巷中抱著自己的腿痛哭失聲。

MJ彎下腰遞給彼得衛生紙，眼睛紅的和兔子眼差不多的彼得抬起頭來小聲地對她說謝謝。

「如果真的要謝我的話，我建議你是趕快站起來然後把我送回家。」MJ呵了一口氣，搓了搓自己的手，然後插入自己衣服兩側的口袋裡:「冬天飄雪的深夜裡敢讓我陪著一起受寒人不多，彼得帕克，你是第一個敢這麼對我的。」

彼得笑了下，握住MJ跟奈德伸過來的手慢慢地站起來。

三個人用散步的方式晃回住宅區，在與MJ分別之後奈德帶著彼得回到自己的公寓。

「剛剛我已經幫你跟梅嬸說你今晚來我這睡了。」拍拍彼得的肩膀，奈德說:「不然你這樣回去她應該會很緊張。」

「謝啦。」彼得輕聲地說。


	20. Chapter 20

「早安彼得，我好想你。」

打開門看見外面是彼得，梅嬸馬上給他一個大大的擁抱。

「早安，我也好想你。」彼得吻了梅嬸的臉龐。

「你吃早餐了嗎?」

「吃過了。」

梅嬸轉過身給黃金獵犬戴上項圈跟牽繩，把繩子遞給彼得。

「我們一邊帶Tom出去散步一邊聊天?」眉眼彎彎，梅嬸笑著跟彼得說。

今天的天氣還不錯，雪停了，太陽從雲層中露出半張臉，梅嬸和彼得說自己最近碰到了一位很有趣的男士。

「他總是來我們的慈善協會幫忙，但他看起來不像是那種有許多空閒時間可用來進行慈善事業的人。」梅嬸用手比劃那個人的大概身形，還有試圖說出他的面部特徵:「這幾天他突然留起鬍子，我猜應該是要弄成山羊鬍?白白胖胖的，頭髮很卷，喜歡穿西裝過來。」

彼得被梅嬸的動作逗笑，在大街上笑得差點直不起腰。

「對了。」等到彼得不再大笑，梅嬸像是想起什麼衝著彼得眨了眨眼睛:「我前陣子聽到一些風聲，他們說你似乎在和某個人約會，這是真的嗎彼得?」

還未褪去的笑容就這樣僵在臉上，彼得撇過頭去假裝剛才梅嬸的提問他沒有聽見。

「彼得怎麼了嗎?」發現彼得情緒不對勁的梅嬸伸手撫著他的臉，看著她從小看到大的孩子突然情緒降到谷底，不捨的把他抱入懷中輕聲安慰:「沒事，不想談的話我們可以不要談。」

彼得輕輕地搖了搖頭，小聲地說:「我沒事。」

「我之前的確是在跟某個人約會沒錯。」

把擋住視線的髮絲撥回後面，彼得輕描淡寫的說自己跟那個人之間的事，但等到要說分手的原因時他就停下了，兩個人走到公園裡沿公園的外圍慢慢的走著，過了幾分鐘後彼得才把分手的原因說出口。

「其實也沒什麼，就是發現性格不合然後就分手了。」

輕描淡寫地把分手的原因說出口，縱使彼得自己很清楚事實並不全是這樣，他也沒有打算把真正的話說出來，梅嬸已經為自己操很多心了，彼得不希望從自己開始工作後還有要再讓她煩惱的事。

梅嬸輕嘆:「好吧......但未來你一定能再遇見一個性格跟你相合的人的，」

嘴巴上回著梅嬸或許吧，但彼得覺得不會再有下一個了。

不是再也不找新的伴侶，而是他再也不會碰見另外一個像昆汀一樣讓他感到身心靈完全契合的人，想到無法與昆汀好好地走下去彼得心中的傷疤又抽痛了起來。

一切都會過去的，他只好在心中勸著自己。

起身跟著梅嬸一起牽著狗回到公寓，一路上兩人之間沒有對話一起享受著片刻的寧靜，望著又開始下起雪的皇后區，彼得把窗戶關上把房間裡的暖氣打開，然後倒回自己的床鋪。

Tom窩在彼得的床邊，不斷的扒拉著玩偶尾巴搖的歡快，彼得望了一眼它正咬著的玩偶，眉頭卻皺了起來，他不記得自己有給Tom買過這隻貓咪玩偶。

發消息問奈德跟MJ，兩人的回答都說不是他們給的，彼得起身走出房門向正在做泰國沙拉的梅嬸問，得到的回答也說不是。

回到房裡彼得看了眼抱著貓咪玩偶給它舔毛的Tom，又回到自己的床上躺好準備看新一季的超英影集。

看了二集以後彼得突然犯睏，他把手機插上充電線後放至一旁，拉起自己的藍色被子陷入夢境之中，卻沒注意到手機突然跳出的新消息。


	21. Chapter 21

望著遲遲沒有被回復的對話，坐在窗邊的昆汀將頭埋入雙腿間，肩膀上的毛毯滑落，寒風從半開的窗戶吹進來，只穿一件單薄毛衣的人像是一點都不害怕寒冷，在原地一動也不動的呆坐。

床上凌亂的被窩突然動了起來，終於睡醒的緬因貓從棉被中鑽出，輕輕地跳下床，Jake走到昆汀的腳邊，尾巴來回的蹭著昆汀的手背和腳踝，過了好一陣子它發現昆汀似乎沒有要理自己的意思抬起頭喵了幾聲。

“Couples holding hands on a runway. They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down. Solo shadow on a sidewalk. Just want somebody to die for.”

樓下突然傳來唱歌的聲音，昆汀回過神往底下看了一眼。最後還是從窗台上下來，抱著自己的貓走到廚房開罐頭給它。

打開罐頭把裡面的泥狀物倒進那個已經有很長一段時間沒用過的貓碗哩，把碗放到架上昆汀抱著貓走過去放在木架面前。

「吃吧。」他說。

小貓抬起頭望著昆汀，連看一眼碗的意思都沒有，它轉身走向之前彼得帶來的毯子，咬起對貓而言相對沉重的羊毛毯回到昆汀的腳邊。

蹲下身子，昆汀把它嘴邊的羊毛毯拿過，輕輕地撫摸它的頭頂。

小貓又跑回它在客廳的貓窩叼來那隻彼得送給它的狗娃娃，低下頭把娃娃放在地板上，它抬起頭對著昆汀又喵了幾聲 ，像是在問他為什麼今天不能過去對面的屋子裡跟那隻黃金獵犬玩。

昆汀望著小貓藍綠色的眼眸，他輕嘆一口氣，起身把毛毯和娃娃還有其他以前彼得帶過來沒拿回去的東西收起來裝進紙箱，緬因貓一直在他腳邊繞著圈。

「快去把罐頭吃完。」

拿起膠帶把箱子封住，昆汀把東西搬到客廳的桌上以後走回來把貓又放到碗架前面。

看著貓終於吃起罐頭，拿起手機昆汀走進廚房開始打電話。

「喂?怎麼這麼晚還打過來?」

「我後面不續約了，先打電話通知你一聲。」

「是為了那個新手導演?」

「不是，我只是累了。」

吃完飯的貓發現自己的主人不在客廳，聽見廚房傳來聲音，它伸爪撓著門板試圖進去。聽見撓門聲的昆汀並沒有理會，他繼續和電話另一頭的人說話。

「我想給自己放個長假。」從口袋裡抽出一根菸用打火機點燃，放進嘴裡昆汀深深地吸了一口:「能請你幫我照顧貓嗎?。」

「你那隻緬因貓嗎?行啊，我家的狗應該不會欺負它的。」對方喝了一口水:「啊可以跟我說一下你是要去哪裡散心嗎?好玩的話下次我也想去。」

「無可奉告。」緩緩地吐出一口氣，望著煙霧散開，昆汀說:「只是出去隨便散個心而已，我不認為有哪裡好玩的。」

「嗯哼也行。那你要把貓帶過來的時候再跟我說一聲，我再下去接它。」

還來不及和昆汀道晚安就先被掛電話的人看著手機輕啐一聲。

「要去把人追回來就直說，還裝做是什麼隨意散心，真是彆扭。」伸手撸了下躺在自己身旁的狗狗的下巴:「有什麼是打一炮解決不了的情侶矛盾?如果有的話是不是多打幾次就好了?Riot你覺得我說的對嗎?」

吠了一聲，狗又向它的主人湊近。

終於把菸吸完的昆汀打開水龍頭把手洗乾淨，他打開門望著坐在門前似乎是在生悶氣的貓，走出廚房看見被貓爪撓的亂七八糟的木門。

昆汀蹲下身握住兩隻前爪，仔細的查看有沒有受傷，在確認它沒有把自己的爪子撓出血之後，他把貓從地上抱起來輕輕地吻了一下它的額頭。

「別生氣了。」他說。

雖然是在安撫懷中的貓，但昆汀的眼睛卻一直望著門口。

「別生氣了。」


	22. Chapter 22

艱難的睜開雙眼，這個天氣實在是太適合睡覺了，彼得一邊揉著自己的眼睛一邊想到，伸手向一旁的床頭摸了幾下。

「我的手機呢?」

直起身子，彼得拉開棉被、移走枕頭，卻還是沒有在自己的床上找到手機，他只好離開床舖看手機是不是掉到地上了。

沒有，不在床附近的地上。彼得皺起眉頭，又看了一眼自己的床上，終於在剛剛被棉被和枕頭擠滿的角落看到充電線。

把手機從棉被山中掏出，按照平日的習慣先點開訊息看娜塔莎或是伊迪絲他們有沒有人發了新的消息過來，洗完臉之後把手擦乾淨，彼得又拿起手機繼續把那些還沒有看的消息看完。

滑到最底下，他看見昨天晚上昆汀發過來的消息，剛才因為奈德發來的笑話而露出的笑容瞬間僵硬，把螢幕關上後彼得推開自己房間的門，看著梅嬸剛放上桌的水果優格，他拉開椅子坐下，在心裡暗自的深吸一口氣，決定晚一點再來看那個消息。

「彼得，你今天有什麼打算嗎?」梅嬸望著他。

把最後一口水果放入嘴中咬碎之後吞下，他抬起頭:「唔，應該會去奈德家，我之前買的樂高還放在他那邊沒拆開過，我打算今天趁他休假跟他一起把樂高拼完。」

「那Tom會跟你一起過去嗎?」

桌子底下的黃金獵犬聽到它的名字，傻兮兮的探出頭來衝著梅嬸笑，梅嬸伸出手揉了揉它的頭頂，從一旁的櫃子裡拿出零食喂了一顆給它。

「嗯會。」拿起碗盤走到水槽前面，轉開水龍頭仔細的清洗。

「彼得，晚上你大概什麼時候回來?」坐在原位上正和黃金獵犬玩得正開心的梅嬸突然想起後天就是聖誕節，她朝著人在廚房裡的彼得問到:「後天晚上是聖誕節，但我還沒有買好東西，或許晚上我下班以後你能陪我去?」

「當然可以，我有空。」從廚房探出身子，彼得對著坐在客廳的梅嬸說到:「今年有誰要來嗎?」

「我邀請了哈皮，但我不知道他會不會來。」手機突然跳出一則通知，看完之後梅嬸把通知滑掉，接著對彼得笑了一下:「喔哈皮說他要來，你看奈德和MJ他們兩個有沒有要過來，有要過來的話或許我們可以多做幾道菜，你覺得白醬千層義大利麵還有杏仁乾開心果豬肉捲怎麼樣?」

「聽起來很棒，或許再來點mulled wine也不錯?」

洗完碗彼得走出廚房，他回房間從行李裡拿出牽繩跟項圈，仔細的幫Tom繫好後穿上掛在一旁衣架的外套。

「可以啊。」梅嬸拿著筆在採購單上又寫下了香料跟葡萄酒，和要出門的彼得揮了揮手:「別忘了早一點回來，你要幫我提採購完的東西知道嗎?」

彼得又靠回來親了下梅嬸的臉頰:「我會記得的，晚一點我問完奈德跟MJ就跟你說。」

「掰掰。」

看著關上門離開的姪子，梅嬸打電話給剛才那個被她滑掉消息的人。

「你是從哪裡知道我的手機號碼的?」梅嬸走到窗邊望著底下牽著狗和鄰居開心地打招呼的彼得，她不冷不熱的對對方說到:「你現在是要來求我的孩子跟你復合嗎昆汀?」


	23. Chapter 23

彼得其實有些搞不懂現在究竟是怎麼一回事，他看著突然出現在自己家門口的昆汀，深呼吸後他把門關上，但已經聞到熟人氣息的Tom卻一直搖尾巴吠著，那不省心的黃金獵犬還不斷的抓門。

「靜下來可以嗎?」

不耐的朝自己的狗吼到，在對上黑溜溜的眼睛後彼得的肩膀垮了下來，從櫃子裡拿出牽繩幫狗戴上接著他又把門打開，門外的人並沒有離開，把黃金獵犬放出去牽繩遞到對方手上後彼得又把門關上。

隔著門板，他聽見門外的人低聲說到:「我們可以談一下嗎彼得?」

梅嬸從廚房裡探出頭:「你剛剛怎麼突然大吼了?Tom呢?」

「沒事我剛只是不小心口氣太差了，剛剛奈德說他想要幫我溜狗，我就把Tom交給他了。」

聽著彼得拙劣的藉口，梅嬸也不當面戳穿他的謊言，用圍裙的裙襬擦了擦手，她從褲子口袋裡掏出零錢包丟給彼得。

「你去幫我買一些沙拉要用的蘋果醋，人家奈德幫你溜狗你也一起跟上好了，一起透個氣再隨便喝點什麼，晚一點回來也沒關係。」

「梅嬸我......」

梅嬸皺起眉頭揮手叫他趕快出去，不要在客廳磨磨蹭蹭。

無奈之下彼得只好遵從梅嬸的指令，打開家門出去和假奈德一起去溜狗、買東西跟隨便喝點什麼，看了一眼身旁只穿一件單薄風衣的昆汀，彼得沒有開口說話逕自的往轉角的雜貨店，而昆汀牽著狗安靜的跟在他的身後。

推開店門，達瑪先生抬起頭來看了一眼。

「你小子終於回來了，今天又要什麼東西?」從椅子上下來，達瑪先生靠在櫃檯上和彼得說話:「那隻小狗現在長多大了?嗯?」

從架上拿了幾包SOUR PATCH KIDS，再拿一瓶梅嬸剛剛叮囑要買的蘋果醋，彼得一邊看著啤酒櫃裡的酒一邊回達瑪先生的話。

「四歲了。對了你有沒有推薦的啤酒?」

「你有看到那個深藍色玻璃罐的啤酒嗎?我覺得這款不錯。」轉過頭達瑪先生才發現剛剛又進來一位眼生的客人，他連忙招呼:「你有想要什麼嗎?這邊除了生活雜貨以外還有賣一些熟食。」

「沒事，我就隨便看一看。」昆汀微笑，接著他的目光轉向正站在冰櫃前面的彼得。

手上牽著的黃金獵犬突然不受控制的往櫃台裡面衝去，昆汀張嘴試圖和不遠處的彼得求助，但達瑪先生像是認出來這隻狗是誰似的，驚呼一聲接著抱住狗一直揉它的臉龐。

「天啊你長這麼大了。」達瑪先生一邊揉著Tom的耳朵一邊拆開零食包裝餵零食給它。

「嘿達瑪先生你不要給它太多零食!」

發現昆汀進來以後身邊的狗卻不見蹤影，彼得靠近櫃台對著蹲在裡面和自己的狗玩鬧的達瑪先生喊到，達瑪先生聽見彼得說的話以後只好把零食收起來。

「喔小可憐。」達瑪先生嘀咕:「你主人真狠心。」

「我這不是狠心，是為了它的健康著想。」說完彼得就把所有他要的商品放上櫃台準備結帳:「然後再來兩個酸黃瓜三明治謝謝。」

拿起軟糖掃過條碼，把已經掃完的蘋果醋放進彼得放在桌上的購物袋裡，達瑪先生這時像是想到了什麼突然抬起頭看了下彼得身後的昆汀，再將視線轉回彼得身上。

「讓我猜猜。」他停下手邊的工作，問:「是小倆口在鬧彆扭?你跟後面的那位客人?」

「什麼?」彼得皺起眉頭看向達瑪先生。

「情侶吵架了?」達瑪先生八卦的湊近彼得的耳畔:「噯年輕人，別動不動就吵架，有事就用一場愉快的性愛解決不就好了嗎?你如果有需要幫助的話我這隨時都能提供，嗯?」

彼得克制住自己想翻白眼的衝動，他嘆氣到:「沒事，我們沒什麼。這邊這樣是多少錢?」

接過身後女兒遞來的三明治，達瑪先生把紙盒遞給彼得:「一共是21塊錢。」

把紙鈔遞給達瑪先生，彼得撿起在遞上的牽繩，他看了一眼昆汀並在心裡告訴自己，已經是個成熟理智的成年人了，最起碼聽完昆汀究竟想說些什麼，再看後面到底要怎麼應對。

彼得把門推開，在兩人都站在街上後他開口說到:「走吧?我們去附近的公園坐一下。」


	24. Chapter 24

「你沒有什麼話想說的嗎?」

喝了一口啤酒，遠處的天空正放著煙火，彼得轉頭看著身旁那個從剛才就一直安靜到現在的男人。

「算了，你如果不說的話也沒關係。」

看著已經被對方吃完剩下的三明治包裝和喝光的啤酒罐，彼得把它們都收進塑膠袋裡準備起身拿去一旁的垃圾桶扔掉。

但就在他起身的時候衣角被昆汀緊緊地扯住。

「怎麼了?」

昆汀沒有開口說話，只是眼睛一直望著彼得，抿緊的唇瓣沒有要張開的意思。

嘆了一口氣，彼得把昆汀的手指扳開，隨著指頭被一根一根地扯離衣角，昆汀的表情也從面無表情慢慢地瓦解。

他並沒有哭，只是紅掉的眼眶騙不了人。

「別哭啊......」扶著額頭，彼得說:「該哭的人應該是我才對吧?」

「對不起。」低聲說著，昆汀撇開頭:「對不起，把你牽扯進來。」

看著昆汀這個樣子彼得又嘆了一口氣，說實話他很難想像一個平常有些自傲的人會低下頭道歉，彼得看著對方臉頰上的水珠在心裡想到，雖然昆汀並不是一個高傲的人，但是某些行為總是能讓人看的出來他的確有些驕傲。

在遠處撒歡的黃金獵犬跑回他們身邊，發現昆汀情緒似乎不太好，它一直繞著對方走一直蹭昆汀，像是希望它的情緒能趕快變好似的，看著自己那叛變的狗彼得也懶得伸手阻止。

但他低下頭道歉又能把那些爛攤子收拾好嗎?那麼多人一起努力的心血，還有那些被浪費掉的時間跟金錢成本能回來嗎?想著娜塔莎說的話、賈維斯寄過來的信，彼得閉上眼睛又睜開。

「就這樣嗎?」

突然冷硬的聲音讓昆汀轉過頭，他看向彼得，對方握緊的拳頭微微地顫抖著。

「你知道的，就算你說了對不起我也不會接受的。」

看著昆汀的表情，本來有想要給他一拳的彼得肩膀突然垮了下來。

不想再看到他的臉，彼得轉身離開，走到垃圾桶前面把剛才的垃圾扔進去裡面，遠遠的看著昆汀的位子，開口把他身邊的黃金獵犬叫回去。

「Tom，走了。」

黃金獵犬看了看身旁的昆汀，再望向遠處的主人，像是搞不懂他們此刻在做些什麼，它咬起自己的牽繩遞給昆汀，但對方沒有接住反而是揉了下它的頭頂，接著站起身準備離開。

不想讓昆汀離開，它咬住對方的褲管，整隻狗站了起來試圖阻止昆汀。

在遠處看著這一幕的彼得有那麼一瞬想拋下狗直接走人，但在看到昆汀那不知道什麼時候突然變成慘白的臉色，他突然有些緊張，有種很不好的預感在心裡升起。

很快，他的預感成真，昆汀突然抱著肚子面色痛苦的蹲下，彼得朝他跑去，Tom緊張的一直在他身邊轉著。

「你還好嗎?」彼得喘著氣問到。

突然看見昆汀的褲子被鮮血染紅，彼得瞪大眼睛，接著從口袋裡拿出手機，按了好幾次號碼才終於撥通，遠處救護車的聲音響起。

「再等一下救護車就來了。」彼得伸手握住昆汀略微冰涼的手，他把手拉到自己的臉頰，試圖藉由揉搓讓昆汀的手回溫。

「我已經解約了。」昆汀吸了一口氣，他忍痛低聲說到:「我以後不會再出現，不論是螢幕上或是片場，我跟史塔克之間的仇怨已經結束了。」

「我很抱歉，彼得。我知道你不想收到我的道歉，但是對我而言，有些事不是說看開就可以看開的。」

看著昆汀被送上擔架，彼得牽著狗呆愣地站在原地。手機鈴聲突然響起，他拿出手機一看發現是梅嬸，按下通話鍵後他把手機放到耳旁。

「嘿彼得，那個奈德有要和你一起回來吃點心嗎?」女聲歡快地問到。

「梅嬸。」彼得看向又飄起雪的夜空，仰著頭說到:「昆汀他剛剛被送上救護車了，他的下身還滲出血跡。」

對面的人像是被嚇著，罵了句粗話後問:「他被送到哪間醫院?快回來帶我去看他。」

彼得說出剛剛醫護人員對他說的醫院名字，然後牽著狗在大街上狂奔。


	25. Chapter 25

梅嬸從病房裡面走出來，她看向靠著牆壁捂臉蹲著的彼得走過去輕輕的拍了下他的肩膀，接著慢慢的在彼得身旁蹲下。

「他沒事。」梅嬸說:「醫生他是因為過度焦慮導致異常出血，休息一陣子就好了。」

彼得轉頭望向梅嬸，又看了一眼病房門口，望著自己扶養長大的孩子，梅嬸自然明白他現在心裡在想些什麼。

「還沒睡著，你如果想進去跟他說話那就進去吧。」

他搖了搖頭，梅嬸嘆了口氣，揉了下他的頭髮。

「那也進去看一下他吧?看完我們就回家。」

彼得扶著牆壁站起來，因為久蹲有些發麻的腳讓他現在看起來像是腳受傷的傷患，彼得一瘸一拐地慢慢沿著牆壁走進昆汀所在的病房。

「你的腳怎麼了?」昆汀問，聲音非常的虛弱。

「腳麻而已，沒什麼大不了。」彼得拉過一旁的椅子，在昆汀身旁坐下:「現在可以把你跟東尼之間發生的事告訴我嗎?」

昆汀望著彼得的雙眼，他的嘴角微微的動了下。

「其實也沒什麼。」昆汀輕聲說到:「就是被學長撩撥以後以為有機會可以成為對方的唯一，結果其實是對方酒後亂性，醒來之後除了一句簡單的抱歉之外什麼都沒有。」

「嚐過性的滋味以後很難從其中抽身，尤其是當第一個人是身經百戰的色情影片公司的老闆。」望著醫院裡淺綠色的床單，指尖輕輕的撥弄著上面的皺褶:「不想隨意約炮，但又想被滿足，就算是被拍起來或是隨意凌虐也好，或許心中是期望哪一天能在鏡頭前被他抱著，就算是為了影片假扮情人也行。」

「然後就這樣抱著這個心情進入了這個行業，直到某天他為了愛情說要收手不再親自拍片跟進入片場，完完全全的做一個純出錢的老闆。」

閉上雙眼昆汀躺回枕頭。

「接著就是你知道的了，進入史塔克的死對頭公司，打算藉由合作拍片的機會搞爛史塔克多年來建立起的名聲，最後就是碰見你並引誘你跟我上床，然後搞砸了那部影片。」

彼得聽完他說的每一句話。

「那怕只有一秒，你有真的喜歡過我而不是將我當成什麼替代品或是可以用來對付東尼的工具嗎?」他問。

昆汀一言不發，在彼得以為他睡著走到門邊準備離開的時候他又睜開眼睛望著彼得。

「或許有吧?我也搞不懂我自己在想些什麼，但我很喜歡跟你一起躺在窗台邊的椅子上享受日光的時刻，很像有了家一樣。」

彼得的手搭在門把上，聽見昆汀回話的他轉過頭望向躺在病床上的那個人，微微的朝對方笑了一下。

「我也覺得那時候我們很像一對已經結婚的愛侶。」彼得直視昆汀的雙眼，但接下來他又說:「但現在我們連普通的同居人都稱不上。」

接著他轉開門把走出病房，只剩昆汀一人待在裡面。

發現彼得眼眶略微泛紅的梅嬸想說些什麼，最後還是把那些想問的、想說的安慰的話全數收回腹中，牽起彼得的手離開醫院回到家中。


	26. Chapter 26

隔天的聖誕節晚餐，昆汀也有到場。彼得見到其他人的時候都有給他們擁抱，就連只聽過名字的哈皮也有，在看到推開門之後的昆汀彼得愣了一下，想起梅嬸說她有邀請昆汀一起來用餐的事。

「我猜最快也要明天中午才能出院，肯定是趕不回他家享受一頓美味的耶誕大餐。」梅嬸一邊拿勺子拌煮著果醬，一邊轉頭和正在碗槽洗餐具的彼得說到:「我知道你可能暫時不太想見到他，但彼得，明天是聖誕節，讓他過來一起吃飯吧?」

看著眼前的昆汀，彼得和他點了下頭，接著將他迎近門裡:「請進。」

解開脖子上的圍巾和脫下大衣，一一的將它們掛到一旁的衣架上，昆汀轉過頭就和坐在沙發裡的奈德和MJ對上視線。

「嗨。」

MJ從奈德手中的樂事裡拿了幾塊放入嘴中，接著坐直身子伸手把桌上的鋁罐可樂拿起來喝一口，坐在她身旁的奈德和昆汀揮了揮手。

「我是奈德。」他伸手指著自己，然後看向身邊的MJ:「她是MJ，我們兩個都是彼得的高中同學。」

「我是昆汀。」昆汀的視線轉到彼得身上，那人正忙著把一直試圖闖進廚房的黃金獵犬推回臥室裡面，聽見有人喊自己的名字，昆汀這才又把視線轉回來。

他看著MJ，等待對方說話。

「坐下吧，你是剛好的病患。」用雙手撐住自己的下巴，MJ看著昆汀，用漫不經心的語氣說到:「你是那傢伙的男友對吧?又或者，我該說是前男友?」

在場的三個人都清楚知道那傢伙是誰。聽見梅嬸呼喚的彼得從臥室裡走出，遠遠的望了眼沙發上的三個人，看見他們似乎是在對話以後走進廚房跟哈皮一起幫梅嬸做菜。

昆汀沉默了一會。

「MJ......」奈德小聲地喊著MJ的名字。

「幹嗎?連這個問題都不能問嗎?」她轉過頭瞪了奈德一眼，接著又轉回去直視昆汀的雙眼。

「是，彼得是我的前男友。」略為粗啞的聲音說到，昆汀閉了閉眼睛。

「你有跟梅嬸說你們之間到底發生了什麼事嗎?」

長嘆了一口氣，昆汀說:「我只說了大概，說穿了這終究是我跟彼得兩個人之間的事，沒有必要讓她知道。」

「他最不想要的就是她擔心。」

待昆汀說完話後，客廳裡一時之間沒有人開口說話。

「你也知道他最不想讓她擔心?」MJ又倒回沙發裡，靠著沙發的她看起來像是沒了骨頭:「那你還做那些事，又跑來像是要和彼得複合?」

搖了搖頭，她看著昆汀。

客廳的對話被梅嬸的開飯聲打斷，MJ從沙發裡起身跟著奈德一起走到餐桌旁，梅嬸身邊坐著彼得跟哈皮，MJ和奈德拉開彼得身旁的椅子坐下，最後昆汀坐在哈皮旁邊，笑容和善的中年男子和他打了個招呼。

「我是哈皮。」哈皮笑咪咪的對昆汀說:「你是昆汀對吧?也是彼得的朋友嗎?」

昆汀張開嘴巴想說些什麼最後還是沒說出口，最後還是靠坐在另一邊的彼得開口才把哈皮的問題回答完。

「他是我的朋友，以前的同事。」彼得把手上的香料酒遞給梅嬸，接著問:「哈皮你是要等等來點啤酒還是喝香料酒?」

「香料酒好了，晚一點再喝啤酒也不遲。」伸手接過彼得到好的香料酒，還沒喝哈皮就先轉頭稱讚梅嬸煮的香料酒很好喝:「梅，這真的是太棒了，我想這應該是我人生中最好喝的香料酒。」

「你都還沒喝就在稱讚我。」梅嬸對哈皮搖了搖頭:「你喔......」

昆汀看著自己盤中的豬肉捲，一旁歡樂的氣息跟對話彷彿與他無關。


	27. Chapter 27

機械式的用刀子把肉捲切塊，用叉子送入自己嘴中，像是戴上面具一般臉部的表情一直維持淡淡的笑容，隨著其他人的動作一起舉杯，溫熱的酒液中帶了點辛辣的肉桂和柑橘香，不知不覺間意識有些模糊。

桌上的餐盤已經被撤下，奈德和MJ正在為電視上哪個球隊贏面最大爭執，哈皮則是和梅嬸在角落裡慢慢的跳著舞，昆汀揉了揉眼睛緩慢的從位子上起身走向廚房，靠著廚房的門邊他看著正在裡面洗碗的彼得。

洗好碗準備回到客廳裡的彼得一轉身就看見面色泛紅看起來有些醉意的昆汀。

「怎麼了?」

「沒事，就謝謝你。」昆汀輕聲的說到:「我該回去了。」

「現在?有人來接你嗎?」彼得皺眉，一臉不認同的看著昆汀:「明天再離開，你身體剛好，我的床可以給你睡。」

「那你睡哪裡?」昆汀打了一個酒嗝，用手指輕摁自己的太陽穴他想借此緩解頭痛。

「我去儲藏室拿睡袋回臥室地板躺就好了。」彼得聽見外面的奈德喊他，大聲的回了客廳的人他覺得巨人會輸:「有需要什麼再跟我說，你先進去休息。」

沒有哪一刻比現在更讓昆汀痛恨彼得，如果彼得不是一個體貼的人就好了，看著彼得走向客廳的背影昆汀這麼想到，閉上眼睛深吸幾口氣平復自己的心情，他打開彼得的房門進去坐在彼得的床上 。

看著角落早早就吃飽睡著的黃金獵犬，昆汀聽著外面對東區橄欖球對哪一隊迎面最大的討論，靠在柔軟的枕頭上閉眼休息，不知道過了多久，外頭的人似乎都要離開了，道別的話隨著門縫鑽進臥室裡，昆汀一直在等著彼得推開房門回來休息那一刻。

等到昆汀都快睡著了彼得這才搬著睡袋回到臥室哩，看著被聲響吵醒的Tom彼得伸了根手指放在唇邊，阻止它試圖吠叫的行為，把睡袋鋪好後他並沒有直接鑽進去躺下睡覺。

彼得靠在床邊望著閉上眼睛似乎已經陷入夢鄉的昆汀，差點碰到對方臉頰的手又快速的收回，眼神裡滿是複雜的情緒，最後輕嘆了一口氣，彼得輕聲的對昆汀道了句晚安，回到睡袋中閉上眼，過沒幾分鐘忙碌一整天的他就已經睡熟了。

聽見他說晚安的昆汀等到彼得小聲的打鼾，他才敢睜開眼睛，小心翼翼的不發出任何聲音，他把身上的棉被拉開坐在床邊，在漆黑的夜裡借著穿過窗戶的月光，看著地上躺著的人熟睡的面孔。

不知道看了多久，直到天空有些發白了，昆汀才甘願躺回床上闔上眼睛睡覺。

被陽光照到眼睛，彼得伸手擋住刺眼的光線，從睡袋裡出來走進浴室刷牙洗臉，整理完儀容的彼得回到臥室，他看了眼床上仍在休息的昆汀，接著看向早就清醒正等著吃早餐的Tom。

他輕手輕腳的打開房門把狗帶到客廳，餵完罐頭後彼得幫它裝上牽繩，一人一狗出門去街上晨間散步。

逛了附近街區一圈後彼得牽著狗回到家哩，看著坐在桌邊正吃著水果燕麥粥的昆汀，彼得走進廚房端著自己的那一份回到餐桌旁，在昆汀的正對面坐下。


	28. Chapter 28

隔壁的鄰居正在搬家，剛買完雜物的彼得在經過門口的時候往裡面看了一眼。

「威廉，你要搬去哪裡?」

把購物袋放在客廳的沙發上，剛探出頭的彼得就看見有個盒子從鄰居手裡的紙箱掉出來，幫滿頭大汗的威廉從地上撿起掉落的盒子，彼得好奇的問。

「啊?我要回肯塔基和我老母親一起住。」威廉用為在脖子上的毛巾擦了下額頭:「她現在需要有人就近照看她，剛好我又找到附近的工作，就打算回去老家陪她了。」

「喔對了，房東倒是有跟我說我搬走之後馬上就會有人進來這邊住。」威廉把紙箱放到一旁的推車上，轉身拍了拍彼得的肩膀:「但你要記得，我還是你最好的鄰居，OK?」

彼得咧開嘴，用拳頭輕輕的和威廉的拳頭碰了下:「當然。」

幫威廉把東西放上卡車，彼得一直對著漸漸開遠的威廉揮手，直到看不見車子時他才轉身回到公寓裡面。

「Tom?你不要躲了，我們早就說好今天要去看醫生的。」一邊打開櫃子和每間房間的門，彼得一邊呼喊，打開廚房門，彼得看見自己的狗就窩在角落，他輕聲的誘哄:「越早看完，就能越早回來吃點心。快點，你昨天才答應過我的。」

黃金獵犬縮在廚房的小角落，故意把頭歪向另一邊假裝聽不懂彼得到底在說些什麼。

知道它其實聽的懂的彼得走到黃金獵犬的面前，蹲下，把剛剛從櫃子裡拿出的牽繩扣上Tom的頸圈，揉了揉它的狗腦袋。

「走啦。」彼得輕聲的哄著，接著又拿出一條肉乾餵它，吃到點心的黃金獵犬這才慢吞吞的從地上起身跟著他一起走去獸醫院。

街道旁的樹的枝枒上長出嫩葉，冬天時結冰的河面此時又恢復流動，沿著河邊的路，一人一狗看起來就像是日常散步。

剛到獸醫院門口彼得就聽見裡面傳來幼貓的叫聲，進到診間他的眼角餘光看到一旁的房間裡的龍子中有一隻看起來像是在哺乳期的三花和三四隻小貓。

「是你們剛誘捕到的貓嗎?」彼得指著遠處的貓向醫生問到。

醫生搖了搖頭，她一邊檢查Tom的口腔，一邊說到:「當時那隻三花被附近的死小孩弄傷一隻腳，幸好有個好心人路過看到，就直接送來我這邊了。」

「我問他有沒有考慮領養這隻三花跟它的小孩。」醫生叫來助手，讓他和彼得一起把黃金獵犬抓好，她要抽血:「但因為他家裡已經有一隻貓了，那隻貓聽說脾氣很差，不太喜歡跟同類往來，我就只好放棄遊說他了。」

抽完血後醫生用繃帶把Tom的腳包起來，安慰似的揉了下它的臉頰:「乖孩子。」

原本正蔫著的黃金獵犬在門被推開時突然從桌上站起來，尾巴不斷的晃著，一度試圖跳下桌子衝向門邊。好奇自己的狗突然亢奮的原因，彼得轉過頭望著門口，卻發現快一個多月沒見的昆汀站在櫃台旁正在和助手對話。

「你怎麼現在在這裡?」醫生轉身走到另一個房間拿資料，彼得轉頭問正要從他身邊經過的昆汀。

昆汀指了指籠子裡面的貓:「我來看我前幾天送來的貓。」

「你是搬來這裡了嗎?」彼得又問到，昆汀一邊和三花打招呼一邊用手逗弄小貓，他轉過頭看向桌子旁的彼得:「準備要搬過來了，前幾天住在附近的旅館裡，剛找到可以租的房子。」

隨便你前男友要住哪裡，會想跟鬧僵的前任住對門的根本超有事的好嗎?心裡有個聲音這樣罵著彼得，接著又有另一個聲音響起:只不過是單純的幫助而已，家附近的治安算相當不錯，這樣也不行嗎?

張口想對昆汀說自家對門的鄰居剛搬走他可以過來住對面的彼得最後還是選擇把嘴巴閉上，他試圖努力的忽略心裡在爭吵的那兩個聲音。

「有找到就好了，到時候要入住的時候我再送禮物過去。」

昆汀抬起頭，眼裡滿是難以言說的情緒，他望彼得的眼睛，被直視的彼得忍不住昆汀的視線，低下頭看著腳邊趴著的黃金獵犬。

「到時候搬進去了我一定會跟你說的。」見他撇開頭，昆汀也把視線轉回籠中的小貓身上。

「Jake也會一起搬來嗎?」

「會，它現在還在朋友家裡待著，我明天會去把它接過來，後天搬進新的住處。」

「那到時候我再帶Tom過去找它。」

彼得摸了摸Tom的耳朵，聽見名字被叫的狗將頭轉向自己的主人，傻兮兮地對他咧開嘴笑，彷彿忘記是眼前這個人把它帶來討厭的動物醫院。

「好啊。」昆汀回到。


	29. Chapter 29

他覺得自己不應該感到吃驚的，望著準備要進對面公寓的人彼得想到，從身後走出門正要一起去採買生活用品的梅嬸朝對門的人打招呼。

「你什麼時候要辦喬遷派對?」

聽見梅嬸問出的問題，彼得這才想起自己前幾天才在動物醫院裡跟昆汀說過的事。

「你還有缺什麼東西嗎?」想不到送什麼東西比較合適，突如其來的入住打亂了彼得的思緒和內心，他開口向昆汀問到。

被藍綠色的眼眸盯著，彼得稍微挪開避免和昆汀對視。

「花瓶吧?我買了好幾束的花還沒有地方可以放。」

說完昆汀就轉身回自己的屋裡，彼得看著那已經關上的門，走下樓道跟在外頭等了一會的梅嬸一起去附近的超市。

架上多種形狀的花瓶令人眼花撩亂，站在架子前看了許久，彼得終於在梅嬸準備要去結帳的時候選好，他拿起白色陶瓷的花瓶，上頭並沒有多餘的花紋，只是個很簡單很普通的瓶子。請店員幫忙把瓶子用紙包起來，和梅嬸在超市門口分別，彼得繞去另一個街區的禮品店請店員幫忙把被牛皮紙包住的花瓶裝進禮盒。

「是要送給朋友、親人還是約會或曖昧對象的?」店員突然開口問被送禮的人的身分，彼得愣了一下才開口說到:「普通朋友的，麻煩你了。」

「普通朋友啊?」店員從抽屜裡翻出一張小卡，快速的在上頭寫下昆汀的名字還有祝賀喬遷的語句，把小卡放進禮盒裡再用緞帶在上面綁了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結:「好了。」

彼得接過那精緻的禮盒掏出錢包結帳，推開禮品店的玻璃門往家的方向走去，上樓之 後他本來打算就這樣直接送給昆汀，但在按了好幾次的門鈴都沒有人回應以後他帶著禮物轉身回到家中。

他完全不知道對面屋內不是沒有人，而是那個人正躺在浴室的浴缸裡解決自己許久沒有抒發過的情慾。

一邊掩著自己泛紅地眼眶，昆汀一邊伸手探向最隱密的地方，指尖輕揉的撥弄著柔軟的陰唇，難耐的喘息聲就像浴室裡潮濕的水氣一樣黏膩，腳趾因為快感微微的蜷起，只頭往更深的內部探去，摁壓著每吋敏感的嫩肉，慾望雖然越來越高漲，但逐漸冷去的水溫又將慾望壓下。

粗喘了一口氣，昆汀最後還是選擇從浴缸裡起身走到一旁的蓮蓬頭前淋浴，任憑熱水沖在自己的身上，頭輕輕的靠著牆壁，雙眼閉上不知道內心在想些什麼。

換好乾淨的衣服回到客廳的沙發上坐下，窗戶都被簾幕擋住，暖黃色的燈光照在整個空間裡，明明就還沒有天黑昆汀就已經先開了一瓶紅酒，一個人拿著酒杯默默地喝著。

這次喝的有些過頭了，昆汀開始有些昏沉的腦袋想著，而他的手卻沒有停下倒酒喝酒的動作，醉醺醺的靠在扶手上，遠處剛從臥室裡出來的緬因貓轉頭看了他一眼，慢悠悠的走到自己的貓碗前吃起自己的午飯。

「Jake，過來......」

伸手試圖將自己的貓招過來，卻發現對方並沒有要裡會，昆汀突然笑了起來，不是平常臉上習慣帶著的虛偽微笑，也不是愉悅時發自內心深處的笑容，臉上的表情卻不像是在笑，而像是隨時就會突然哭出來的樣子。

他也不知道自己究竟笑了多久，直到門外突然傳來彼得緊張的呼喚還有敲門聲，昆汀這才停了下來，慢慢的從位子上起身走到門旁打開自己的家門。

一股濃重的酒氣迎面而來，彼得皺起眉頭，看著靠在門邊眼睛半瞇隨時都有可能倒地睡著的人，他輕嘆了一口氣，遠處的貓看見門口站著的是熟悉的人，小跑步的走到門邊喵喵叫著。

「我來送花瓶的。」把手上的禮盒從紙袋中拿出，彼得說:「我幫你把你的花放進花瓶你覺得如何?」

聳了聳肩，昆汀拉開門讓彼得進來，望著窗邊櫃子上那些用酒瓶裝著的花，彼得一瞬間不知道是該勸昆汀少喝一點酒還是先把那些黃玫瑰裝進瓶子裡，捲起袖子彼得把那些花全都先從酒瓶中拿出，再一枝一枝的剪掉末端放入剛裝好水的新花瓶裡。

昆汀就坐在一旁的餐桌上，趴著看彼得認真修剪花朵的身影，最後不敵酒意跟疲倦，他陷入深層的睡眠，一路睡到彼得剪好所有花梗把房中所有酒瓶收拾完他都還沒有清醒。

忙完的彼得轉過頭發現昆汀仍在熟睡，沒有半點要醒來的意思，伸手輕拍昆汀的臉頰，在一直沒有得到回應後彼得準備轉身離開，卻被抓住衣角。

「不要走......」昆汀不斷小聲的呢喃著，彼得俯身試圖聽清他在說些什麼。

「我真的錯了，彼得......我很抱歉......」

彼得嘆了一口氣，他把昆汀的手指一根一根的扳開，拉過一旁的椅子在昆汀身旁坐下，一邊伸手搔著剛剛跳上桌子的貓咪的下巴，一邊把昆汀略微冰冷的指尖包住。

終究還是太心軟了，彼得在心裡自嘲著，他想著昨天晚上幾個朋友一起吃飯時MJ所說的話。

「所以那個昆汀要搬過來這個城市?」MJ放下自己手上的刀叉，拿起一旁的餐巾紙擦了擦嘴角:「我敢說，你們很快就會復合的，你心太軟了，只要他在你面前示個弱然後再道歉，你馬上就會點頭答應複合。」

「承認吧，你就是逃不了。」


End file.
